Freshmen
by xMidnightlullaby
Summary: Bella is a freshmen at dartmouth college rooming with alice, when wandering about the library one day she stumbles across the schools most popular player edward...
1. Edward Cullen

**Okay so here's my first Edward player-ish type of story so tell me what you think of the first chapter and any improvements/suggestions you have towards the story!**

**Please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight yepp;;**

Chapter 1: _Round One_

The definition of extending four years of an imprisoning necessary evil of that in which we call learning and education can best be described in one word. College. I looked up the white columned pillars adding no real support to the towering building above. I looked at one of the many co-ed dorms of Dartmouth College. I sighed clutching my paper holding my room assignment tight in my fist.

I walked into the rather repetitive seeming building. The so called commons room or entry way held a cork board on the back wall displaying many colorfully adorned flyers with big print calling you with detail to one of the many festive activities taking place here on campus. Right below the board sat an overly worn purple meshed coach. Obvious lumps sticking out in various places showing indication to previous attempts of trying to be re-stuffed. A rather large black T.V. I guessing dating back to the mid 90's was stationed on a light tan wooden coffee table on the opposite wall. A few more arm chairs and a love seat we placed about the room.

Scooting the shoulder strap of my back pack back up onto my should, I continued on. I took the elevator up to the 3rd floor. With a ding the doors opening revealing a long white hallway with brown doors spaced evenly apart.

"Room 243" I said in a hushed tone.

I walked down to about the 5th door. The door tag read 243, and just under it a rather bright orange flyer hung with bold printed words screaming out 'freshmen beware' with a list of warning of things we shouldn't do, "do not try and attempt to crash senior and junior parties" heaving the warning of "it's been done before and didn't work". Honestly the priority and concern of some of these things astounded me. I looked around noticing that all the doors in my hall way had the exact same flyer only varying in colors from orange, to pink, to yellow.

I unlocked the door walking into my new dorm. I almost popped right back out when a short brown spiky haired girl popped out in front of me, a beaming smile wide spread across her face.

"Hey" she beamed "You must be Isabella Swan" She said her smile slightly fading into a more subtle smirk. As if my absence of an answer was in indication for conversation she continued on.

"So you're a freshmen? Me too! I'm excited are you? Well not so much about this room, my brothers warned me about the whole dorm situation and it not being up to my expectations in taste, but oh well just an excuse to decorate, and any ways I was just waiting for you to get here, I figured we could go out together and pick things out to help this place, because well lets face it, it's a disaster" he words spilled freely from her mouth, never a hesitation between her words they moved and flowed so quickly running together like water, that I struggled to keep track.

Her babbling continued on as I took a quick swipe of the room, not wanting to be rude in ignoring her but curious to lay truth to her claims. The room was rather large a wet bar servicing as a kitchen was station along the right wall while a couch was against the back wall cover part of the large window behind it. On the right wall next to it a large flat screen hung on the wall.

"Like it?" she questioned noticing my stare

I shook my head

"Yes, I at least brought something to contribute to the room, regardless of anything I knew the T.V. we would be receiving would be total crap, judging as how both my brothers immediately phoned home asking my father for new electronics upon arriving here" she said her smile still kept strong on her face

"I'm Alice by the way" She said holding out her hand, her brown eyes gleamed with innocence and purity and yet from her boldness in ability to form conversation with strangers a hint fierceness was tinted.

"Bella" I said smiling

"Well Bella Ready to go?"

"Sure"

We wandered down countless aisles collecting throw pillows, collecting a mountainous amount of vases, picked out a new couch and two new chairs, adding to the new bedding, lamps, rugs, and my favorite our new shower curtain containing a mix of blue white and chocolate strips, of which Alice called dramatic contrast. My room was to be designed in the shade of purple while hers in pink. After about 3 hours Alice was finally settle on her choice of décor and hurried to check out.

"So I was thinking maybe you would like to join me for dinner tonight? My friends and I are all getting together it might be nice if you all got introduced"

"Umm" I said debating my options.

"Please Bella"

"Sure, what time?" I said clearing my throat

"7, does that work"

"Yea that works fine"

"Perfect" she said bopping up and down, and breaking for a short amount of time to allow a quick hug. "Oh Bella your going to love them!" she squealed

"There's Jaspers, he's completely adorable, and then his sister Rosalie who's just gorgeous, I know try not to get to intimidated she's gorgeous and might seem a bit standoff-ish when you first meet her but she's really nice once you get to know her, and then there's my brothers Emmett who's going out with Rosalie, try not to get to irritated with his lame jokes he means well, and Edward's incredibly nice but awkward and erm a bit, eeh well I don't know to describe it nicely so I'll skip that part, you'll understand when you meet him, but oh well this is just great, I can tell were going to be great friends"

"Thanks?" I said smiling and slightly in confusion as what would be a proper reply

"Oh well Bella" Alice said as she climbed into the car

"Yes" I said buckling my seat belt.

"I noticed when you came in you didn't have anything but a backpack, I was just curious as to where the rest of you things where?"

"Oh well, umm I didn't really have to much to bring just some books, and cds and clothes so I just fedExed it all"

"You fedExed all of your things? Your clothes? You didn't even pack a suitcase for your clothes?, Your make-up? , Hair tools?, Shampoo, conditioner, blow-dryer, straightner, curler? Nothing, just that little backpack?"

"Erm, well I don't really have a lot of those things, I have a blow dryer, and I brought shampoo with me and some clothes"

"Bella?" Alice sighed in frustration burying her face in the steering wheel

"What's wrong with you? You are a girl right? One little bag full of stuff just isn't enough for an amount of time, what am I going to do with you. We need to get you clothes quick"

"ugh, Alice i-I don't know, I'm fine they'll be here soon enough"

"No, nonsense judging by your character even when they get here it still won't be enough, tomorrow we are going to the mall"

Alice started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot and on to highway going at a gunning pace.

"Alice, do you mind if when we get back, if I go check out the library?"

"You're not trying to ditch out of dinner are you?" she said throwing me a quick stern glance

"No"

"Okay, well then sure that sounds fine"

"Great"

"Just be back by six-thirty"

Alice yellow 911 turbo Porsche got us back in record time, while Alice returned to our dorm to

…………………..

I headed down to the Walker Library, (Dartmouth's closest library to my dorm building).

I headed to the map stationed in the center of the first floors lounge area, noting the mass of college students already engulfed in textbook materials for classes that hadn't even started yet.

I looked at the map going through the different colored sections distinguishing the books class types.

Finally I was able to locate the English literature featured section, located on the third floor starting with shelves 3B and going on till 15D. I walked up the two flights of stairs entering into the wide spread third floor and began my search. Within minutes I found my proper placement. Sorting through my pockets I found my reading list for this semesters English Literature class. The reading was pretty basic however the class I'm sure wasn't

Pride and Prejudice, A Tale of two cities, the picture of Dorian grey, among others were listed I shifted through the long rows of book locating about half of the books I needed for the class. I can't lie but it wasn't an entirely pleasurable time going back and forth staring at the small print on the side of the books labeling them, and of course the disorder they were in from other students carelessly taking a book then placing it where ever was not helpful.

Finally I tired of my search, and decided to allow myself some indulgence and begin reading pride and prejudice, one of my favorites. Although I had read the book a countless amount of times I never tired of the story, and found it just as enchanting and thrilling each time I read it as I had the first.

I plopped my self down at an empty wooden table in the center of library, and began. I was only about thirteen pages in when I was disrupted from my 'studies' by a gorgeous tall gleaming boy.

"Excuse me" He said smiling down at me. He's perfect white teeth sparkled as his velvet voice sang through my ears. "I'm Edward Cullen" he said taking a seat next to me.

He looked like an absolute perfected gorgeous male model. His pale white skin glowed in the soft gentle natural light that filtered through the room. Specks of light hit the long strands of his bronze hair adding in highlights. His bronze hair was a bit of a mess structured in casual disarray, and yet it looked like it had been a carefully perfected hair style that properly suits him.

"And you are" he said his green glancing straight into mine.

"Umm… I'm Bella"

I found my self tripping on my words, and in pure awe of him. This was not a bit helpful. Of all the things I wanted right now, one would be the ability to form a fluent sentence in the presence of a rather hot male, not one filled with stuttering and the basic vocabulary of a 5 year old. I felt myself blush.

Okay so in truth I was making a rather big deal of this dinky little sentence I had spilled out, but to me it felt improper. Maybe because of the awkwardness I felt between us, because of our large contrast in each other. But why did it matter? Why did every thought and feeling I have seem to be magnified and grow into something worth meaning when in reality it had little to no importance.

_This was not fair_

"Well are you new to Dartmouth? I haven't seen you before"

"Y-yes I'm new, I'm a freshmen" ugh okay great, had to tell him I was a new freshmen, not just student but freshmen. The dumbfounded new freshmen who doesn't have a clue how college works, obviously I had just lost some status with him.

"Are you a senior?" I asked curiously hedging my way around the subject

"No I'm a sophomore"

"oh well that's nice, erm yeah"

Oh dear god I was losing IQ points just by being in his presence.

"Yes, so you're a freshmen" ugh that lame topic popped it's way back up again, but instead of expressing my distaste on the matter I just simple nodded "that explains a lot"

"Hmm… well I'm usually not this, unintelligent"

"Oh I wasn't referring to that at all I find you to be rather intelligent, judging from your choice in reading materials"

"It's for a class" I interrupted

"Yes, but I was more referring to why I hadn't seen you before" okay now this conversation seemed to be taking a drastically cheesy turn, next he's going to pop up with some corny pickup line.

"is that so"

"Yes, and I'm guessing your going to be an English major" he said slightly tipping up the book, that I held in my hands

"Me too" he smiled " I could help you if you ever need anything ?" I felt like his anything was hedging at something a little more "I've been told I have a lot of experience and expertise knowledge in a wide range of subjects"

okay this conversation had taken a drastic turn for the worse. My once imagined gleaming chivalrous Greek god now turned into some what of a flirt and potential womanizer.

"is that all"

"isn't it enough?"

"I mean is that your fantastic pick up line?"

"I didn't know I was using one, but since you seem to be under that impression let me ask you something, Did it work?"

"no"

"then it's not"

"Care to try again?" I said starting my own game, if he was going to try his different tactics on me, I might as well build up some kind of defensive wall now, and show that I wasn't to easy and I could hold my own.

"no, I think I'll try something else more of a direct approach, do you enjoying eating?"

_Honestly?_

"Yes" I answered

"Do you enjoy good company?"

"Yes" I answered plainly

"Well then my dear I can supply you with both" he said leaning in a little closer his emerald green eyes glinting in the soft light.

"You can?"

"Yes, how about dinner Friday night I can promise, both will be present" a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't think so" I said

"Why ever not" he said leaning in a bit closer to me

Inched in a bit closer at whisper my reply

"Because, your character is leaking through and I don't find it too appealing" I said matter of factly.

"is that so" he said moving closer so that he was dangerously close I felt his words tickle through my skin. I could feel his gentle breaths running across my cheeks causing me to blush.

"and what exactly is my character, and what about it is so appalling?"

"in the best words Mr. Cullen, I find you to be a bit of a flirt, and more to just me I'm guessing, and I don't find that too attractive"

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that my dear"

"My dear?" I asked questionably

"Yes, you should get acclimated to my pet names now love, it's only a matter of time before you hear them more frequently" he said that mischievous grin reappearing

"Oh, since when did I become your pet?"

"Never I don't regard the people I involve relationships with as my pets, but still they do have nice rings to them don't they love?"

"Not really"

"mm.. then we just haven't found one that fits, darling, hunny, pumpkin, snowball?"

I turned to face him now a quizzical look placed on my face.

"Really?" I mumbled

"Bella" he sighed so close my ear that his breath tickled

"Isabella" I said more clearly

"I thought it was Bella" he asked slightly perplexed

"Yes but I changed my mind"

"Alright then Isabella, if not dinner then would you do me the honor of escorting you to a party being thrown this Friday instead"

"No thank you, I don't party much"

"That's a shame?"

"Not really" I said getting up

"Where are you going?" he asked going me

"Dinner, goodbye Mr. Cullen"

"Edward" he corrected

"Edward" I nodded and headed off

"See you soon Bella" he shouted after me

It just really shook at my nerves how irritating he could be. Edward, gorgeous god-like looking Edward could be a jerk. Such a waste, I guess it all has to even out somewhere.

I Returned to the dorm to find Alice missing, but a bright yellow post it note on the fridge

_Bella_

_Went down to dinner early,_

_meet up in the dinning hall as soon as you get this_

_Alice_

I quickly hurried out and headed down to Gaffin dinning hall.

The large brick building was dully lit, but still in the shadows of the building my eye caught on to two figures entangled in each other, their lips in a deadlock.

"_oh jeez_" I quietly whispered to myself

As I got closer to the doors, I gave one last curious glance to the couple.

Edward. It was none other Edward Cullen.

"Ugh Awkward" I muttered to my self as I opened the door and filed through the dinning hall.

I spotted Alice right away sitting at a table surrounding by gorgeous people. Why?

Was everyone here honestly amazingly looking. I felt so awkward being so plain.

In forks, a population of about 800 everyone was plain, I guess so I never really noticed but now here were the student well out numbered the entire population of forks, several times the plain jane-ness of me really was present.

"Bella!" Alice shouted happily as I made my way over

"Bella" she said this time more calmly this is "Rose" she said pointing to the absolutely stunning blonde sitting next to her, "her boyfriend Emmet, . my brother" she said referring to the largely massive (massive in the enormous muscles department) looking boy, "and jasper" she finished pointing to the calm looking blonde haired man.

"Hi" I said sheepishly

I was welcomed with a round of "hey's, hi's, hello's, and how's it going"

"Good thank you" I said nervously sitting down.

Okay so one thing to add to being raised in a small town is that by the time you were 7 you knew everyone, so meeting knew people wasn't exactly something I was amazing good at, or comfortable with.

"I don't know where Edward is" Alice said with a humph.

"Relax Alice, I'm right here" I heard my familiar velvety voice.

No, oh no. I could I be so unaware, unobservant. Edward. Edward my slightly creeper Edward and Alice's brother Edward were one in the same. Ugh, amazing how did I not see the correlation, how many people keep the name Edward?

"Bella" I heard him call, I looked up to see a rather confident smiling Edward standing across the table from me.

Crap, I thought.

**Authors note: okay yes this is rather general and typical type of a Edward/college/player story, but I just wanted to try something a bit fun and easy, I promise it will get better as if goes, and I will not make Edward too largely of a jerk…**

**Any thoughts?**

**Review please, always appreciated and hmm… (they drive me to write more)**

**Yea hopefully and update soon….**


	2. Off Limits

A/N: okay so here's chapter 2, it's not fully edited I ran out of time and have to leave for a play and won't be back till late but I wanted to give you guys something, but it errors really bug you don't read this till later as I will fully edit it and reload it later tonight or early tomorrow when I get home till then peace!

Read and Review

Chapter 2

"Bella" Alice said bouncing on my bed "Wakey Wakey" she sang

"Alice" I moaned rolling my cover up and over my head.

"Oh come on bella it's eleven thirty time to get up" she said lightly smacking my bed

"Alice please" I begged my voice sounding rather hoarse

"Bella come on I need to take you shopping, there's a party I'm taking you to tonight and since you 'FedExed'" she said in air quotes "we need to go and get you something to where, now up!"

"Alice, please no thank you, I am A. not really into parties, and B. not really into shopping"

"Bella Please, Please, Please, I hardly no anyone on campus and I would really like it if you came with me"

"What about gasper, er Emmet, or umm Rosalie" I said beginning to close my eyes in an attempt to drift

"Well yeah they'll be there but Bella I really want you to come"

"Why?" I groaned

"Because Bella"

_Really that was the best she could do?_

"Bella just Please do me this one little favor, I-I need support"

_Support?_

I flopped my head up curious to her reasoning

"Support?" I questioned

"Yes, Bella Support I-I'm kind of nervous okay so jasper's going to this thing a-and he invited me along, but I'm not sure if I'm he's date or what, or if he's even going to pay attention or talk to me or for crying out loud even look at me" she said tears of frustration building up in her eyes "for god sakes, the man is so, so" she said struggling for words "unspecific, he just casually invites me to this thing asking if I would be interested and would want to come, he said he wouldn't mind a freshmen or two? Two? What the hell is that suppose to mean? And he was so casual about it! Ugh Bella I don't want end up alone so I need someone to be there with me. Please Bella Please I will owe you for like ever"

"Alice" I moaned again

"Bella Please" she whispered lightly

I could sense that as oddly and unimportant a situation this might be to someone else, this matter was in fact very significant to Alice, and she really needed me.

"Fine" I sighed

"Thank you thank you Bella" she said furiously hugging me and placing a kiss on my cheek, she then proceeded to jump of the bed and glide towards the door

"Of course, but Alice"

"Yes" she said swinging around a smile glowing on her face

"No shopping and I'm sleeping in" I said rolling back into the comfort of my bed

"Ugh fine, you can just borrow something of mine, goodnight sleeping beauty" she said as she continued to prance out the door.

Several hours later I found my self on the outside steps of an older home, located in the neighborhoods surrounding the college. Blaring music could be heard streaming though the opened windows. The buzzing sound of drunken and tipsy college kids could also be heard in the back round.

"Alice are you sure about this?" I asked

"Yes, Bella come on it will be fun" she taking a hold of my arm

"I-I don't know" I said hesitantly

"Ugh Bella" he grumbled leading me inside.

I walked through the door meeting the loud booming music and sounds of the ongoing party.

"Exciting" Alice shrieked "Our first college party"

"Yea" I nodded absent mindedly

"Hey look there's jasper" he said pointing over to the tall blonde boy leaning against the wall, he looked bored but as soon as his eyes caught hold of Alice his mood seemed to suddenly dramatically switch.

A large smile began to grow on his face.

"He's gorgeous" Alice breathed

"Go say hi" I encouraged

"I don't know" she said nervously

To anyone else that these to shared a mutual attraction to one another, but apparently to Alice she was unsure of his feelings towards her, it was cute to see her all flustered.

"Alice just go" I said nudging her forward

"Okay" he said glancing back at me.

I looked around the large living room on the house, every soft surface was covered with lovers engaging in their passions.

_Okay that was defiantly not where I belonged…_

I weeded my way through the booming crowd of people grinding restlessly against each other.

_Eww I defiantly didn't want to feel that_… I thought as I felt the un-necessary touches I received.

As soon as I was out of the crowd I headed down a more quiet and secluded hallway.

_Oh no Edward gross_ I thought as I caught sight of him and his latest 30 second fling with another tall skinny blonde. Locked in each other there was no worry as to me caught to my prying eyes.

I stood at the base of the stairs watching the pair with disgusted eyes, a flicker of rage sparked in me It was an odd feeling one I couldn't quite place. But honestly why did _they_ feel the need to do this

I heard soft moans escape their lips as they grew more aggressive Edward pressing her more tightly to his body.

_Ew_, before I began mentally scared for life I decided to head up stairs.

Why did Edward feel the need to be so-so my minded couldn't quite place correct words with the pairing of this sentence, I just felt to annoyed at Edward show of public affection, practically sex.

I reach the upper level of the house, it was empty, well the hall was but the unfashionable noises I heard coming from the bedrooms secured my decision in not entering the rooms.

So instead I just paced up and down the halls unsure of what to do with my self.

I looked the pictures of young boys that hung on the wall.

I was currently looking at one of a young teenage boy wearing a green jersey and gripping a foot ball tight in his hand.

I suddenly heard the sound of loud tumble footsteps at the end of the hallway

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Watching as a tall man with short dark brown hair stumbled his way down the hall.

"me, ya ya sure fine…" he said beginning to sway. He seemed to be tumbling towards the ground but quickly I placed my right side under his right arm and position my hands around his midsection attempting to some what catch and stable him.

""ha okay!" I said smiling and slightly sarcastic. As I let go.

"your, you're a pretty girl!" I said with a childlike smile. It was hard not pitty him,, he looked young and new just like me and had obviously just gotten a little excited and had too much to drink.

"why thank you I said smiling, my names Bella and yours would be?"

"oh, me well I am Jason" he said with a smile.

"well nice to meet you Jason!" I said reaching out my hand

"yes and very nice to meet you Bella, very nice" he said taking a hold of it and shaking it. The mood suddenly shifted to an unsettling awkwardness as his eyes began to roam over my body. Were all male college students total pricks?

Seriously can they go five minutes without hitting on someone or checking them out?

"Yes oh well I have to go now but I.."

"what no, hey how would you like to go and grab some drinks?"

_No and obviously you shouldn't have anymore._

"What no I really cant..."

"Sure ya can love" he said with a slightly demented smile as he put his arm around me. Ugh oh my god!! College boys obviously have some kind of stupid hand book telling them to be total sleazy jerks, who over obsess on the pet names.

"no.. no really I can't, see I have my friend down there.. And.." I said pulling his arm off me. Struggling on time to get out of here.

I felt nervous. Although I knew there was **no way** I was going to allow this boy would touch me again, it was still unsettling to be in his presence.

"Oh come on now, fine then what about after you come over to my place.."

Of course he can't take the hint. _No means no._

No isn't a secret code word for how about late? It mean no not interested ever!

"No, I…I.." I began to say and stumble I really was not good in situations like these.

"hey, Jason it was right?" a tall skinny boy said, with shaggy bronze hair as he started to approach us… Oh god this could not be happening.

Seriously?

As if one Sleazy border lining severe creeper wasn't enough, I had to attract another.

"Yeaa yeea its Jason… and umm sorry I forgot your name what was in again brr..."

"Edward" he said calmly wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Right, Right sorry so umm" Jason said continuing on, the obvious effect of alcoholic continued to developed as his words became less audible and frequent, struggling to construct a proper sentence.

"Jason Thanks for keeping Bella company while I was gone, but I think it's about time for us to take off, and maybe you as well" Edward said flashing a dazzling and somewhat cocky smirk towards Jason.

Edward continued to lead be forward passing Jason

"So-So you two are" Jason said slurring every syllable.

"Jason" Edward said unwrapping his arms around my waist and gently grabbing Jason's left wrist.

"Why don't I call you a taxi and walk you out?" he purposed

"N-No Edward I'm fine" Jason said patting off Edwards touch

"Really Jason" Edward persisted

"ehh" Jason said slumping onto Edwards side "Fine" he said sounding exasperated

A small chuckled leaked from Edwards lips as turned to me, still supporting Jason on his side

"Bella" he began smiling

"Bye Edward" I smirked interrupting what ever he intended to say. I quickly darted down the stair going the massive booming party downstairs-

I made my way downstairs weaving through the crowd in search of Alice.

"Alice" I called as I saw her dancing with Jasper

"Bella" she said calling me over

"Bella where have you been?" she questioned "I haven't seen you all night"

"Yea I now, sorry but um Alice I think I'm going to head home I'm really tired"

"Okay Bella just give me a minute to say good bye to jasper and let me grab my things and then we can go"

"No Alice stay here"

"Bella that's not fair you want to go I can't let you leave alone"

"Alice it's fine, besides you look like your having too much fun for me to allow you to leave"

"But Bella"

"Alice it's fine, I'll see you at home" I said smiling hopefully to reassure her

"Okay" She said and continued to dance with Jasper

I shoved my way through the hoard of people seeking a way to get out when sudden I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back.

"Bella" Edward's velvety voice whispered "I wasn't done"

"Edward what else could you possible want" I said turning around to face him

His eyes stared at me incredulously, a lit smirk playing on his lips.

"Okay honestly what ever sexual perverted thought-out fantasy is playing in your head is obviously not going to happen, as you should have taken the hint that I am not interested at the library, Edward" I nearly barked at him.

**Ugh again Boys! No means No, not try and **_**woo**_** me later.**

"Bella, your truly absurd I was thinking nothing of the sort, you have a rather childish mind you know to jump to such assumptions" he said warping one hand fully around my waist and placing the other one farther up on my back for support.

"How about you Dance with me?" he said smiling and beginning to sway

( **A/N:okay yes I know this kind of sweet dancing doesn't necessarily occur at party's but grinding with one another doesn't always provide the best situation or easiest to have a conversation in so just go with it**)

" I can't Dance" I grumbled

"Sure you can, it's all in the leading" He said continuing on

"So you decided to join me here tonight anyway?" he said, his eyes angling down towards me intently

"No, I am here with Alice actually" I said mater-of-factly

"Really? I didn't know Alice was even here or invited?" he said glancing around the room

"Well yes she is here, and Jasper invited her"

"mmhhm" he said sighed looking back towards me

"So Bella, how do you planning on making this up to me?"

I stared at him confused "Make up what?"

"My rather heroic maneuver, saving you from your drunken problem"

"I could have handled it myself" I said a bit ticked off "You didn't have to do anything"

"Mmm… maybe, but then how would he know that you are unavailable?"

"But I am available?" I questioned further "Edward just because you have become infatuated with me for reasons unknown doesn't mean I'm yours or anything like that, Edward I am the farthest thing from yours"

"That could change, or rather will change when you realize you feel that same attraction towards me that I feel for you" he said leaning in a bit closer

"No Edward, it's going to stay that way" I said sternly

"For now, But Bella, but I'm not necessarily easy to resist, I can be quite charming" he said flashing a dazzling smile

"Or repulsing" I said an obvious lie. Although I did find myself attracted to Edward, it wouldn't work I wouldn't lower my standards and myself just to be with someone with Edward, who was frankly no worth it.

"Bella denial isn't a rather attractive trait"

"Neither is arrogance or a large ego, both of which you poses"

"It's your confusing both with confidence"

"I don't think so, Edward it's obvious that you're a bit of flirt"

"What would lead you to believe this Ms. Swan" Edward as sounding falsely intrigued

"The way you hit on girls you barely know, the amount you hit on girls, as well as how much you make-out and partake in other sexual actions with them, none of which I need to know, honestly Edward your wasting your time I'm not going to be anything more to you then your sisters friend"

"Well who's to say I'm the instigator of all these actions, those girls are flirting and throwing themselves at me just as much so what if I take the chance? It doesn't mean anything, to me or them"

"That exactly my point, It doesn't mean anything to you, but to me it would"

"So you admit your attracted to me"

"ugh, Edward no that's not what I'm saying" I said frustrated

"But you just did" he countered

"But I didn't mean it that way, what I meant was if I get involved with someone it's because they mean something to me. Their not just another number to me or random person who's going to give me a temporary good time, before I move on to the next"

"Who says you wouldn't mean anything to me"

"Because you just said that '_they_' didn't mean anything to you"

"You could be different" he said persuasively

"I'll say, for starters I'm not easy"

"No, your not" he said shaking his head in laughter "In fact your rather difficult, I haven't had to work this hard for a long time"

"And it will continue to stay that way until you give up" I added

"I don't think so" he smiled

"I do"

"You'll see Bella" He said kissing me on the cheek and giving me one last tight squeeze before he let me go.

I watched as he fled the dance floor and meet up with a short mousy looking brunette standing off to the side. He looked up at him, her eyes filled with excitement, a prominent smile crossing her face one she didn't let go off the whole time they talk, it only disappeared as her lips rounded together and then his were placed on top of hers.

I took that as my cue to look away.

He's disgusting, I thought

But he was also gorgeous, and exciting, intriguing, witty, and sadly somewhat intelligent I sighed at my pathetic attraction to him. But no, I wouldn't ever act on these feeling or make them more pronounced. No they would stay hidden and eventually fade away and I would move one.

Edward was forever off limits.

**Okay that's it how was it?**

**Umm Review if you want more I guess since those drive me to write and quicker hopefully chapter 3 will be out tomorrow**


	3. Confusion

Alright so here's chapter 3, it's not terrible great, and a little boring but I getting ready for the next chapter and just building on something's.

**So because this is really boring I decided that if I can get 10 reviews on this one, I'll post the next chapter later tonight, which get a better then what's in here.**

So Review please

And here is

Chapter 3

"So Classes Start today" Alice said walking into the kitchen

"I know my first class is at eight" I sighed while browsing through the cupboards searching for some type of quick breakfast.

"Wow that's early" she said grabbing the tub of orange juice out of the fridge.

"I know"

"Some um Bella I was wondering if maybe you would be interested in going out to a movie with the gang and I this Friday"

"Um who's all going?" I asked absent mindedly as I grabbed and Apple and started packing up my bag for class

"Well, Emmet and Rose, Jasper and I, Edward and his date probably, and then you hopefully"

"So it's a couple's thing?"

"Well no, not officially I mean everyone just kind has a date accidentally but"

"Alice I don't know" I said cutting her off

I wasn't entirely comfortable with idea of being the odd one out.

"Please Bella I can get you a date"

That was almost more demeaning.

"Alice" I started but decided against it "Okay fine I'll go, and I'll hopefully find someone to bring" I sighed as I shoved the last of my books in my bag.

Honestly I really liked Alice's friends so no matter how awkward it would be, being all alone, I would suck it up and suffer through it.

"Great Bella, it's going to be so much fun you'll love it!" she shrieked

"Okay, I have to go but I'll see you tonight okay Alice" I said walking towards the door.

"Okay Bye Bella have a good day in class"

"You too" I said shutting the door.

I walked across the three blocks it took to get to my class building in record time.

It was only about seven fifty when I walked into the classroom, but already there where dozens of students setting in seats.

I walked up to the back of the classroom to where the was an empty row, all but for one boy with curly blonde hair.

"um is this seat taken?" I asked pointing at the empty seat next to blonde boy

"No" He replied quietly scribbling something down in his notebook, not bothering to look up.

I sat down next to him taking out my notebook and a pencil.

"My names Josh"

I looked up to see the blonde boy next to me looking intently at me with his hand out stretched.

_Okay?_

"I'm Bella" I said eyeing his hand for a moment before shaking it

"Nice to meet you Bella, so you excited for literary history and symbolism?" he asked

"Um yea" I said awkwardly

This was weird, a second ago he didn't even bother to look up at me and now he wants to make small talk.

"I heard it's a tough class" he said continuing on

"Really, I hadn't heard anything yet, no one else I know has taken this class"

"Yea so are you majoring in English?" he asked

"Yea, you?"

"Yep" he said nodding his head.

I glanced up at the looking, reading seven fifty-eight, only two more minutes till class.

I heard the chair next to me screech as it scooted across the floor allowing someone to take a seat next to me.

I turned around to see Edward Cullen sitting next to me.

_Oh no…_

"Bella" he said smiling with arms folded

"Edward" I said in a monotone

I turned my attention back to Josh who was looking absent mindedly towards the front of the room.

"So josh where are you from?" I asked

"Minnesota, you?"

"Washington"

I saw Josh's eyes wander a bit so that he was looking just behind me, I sighed figuring that Edward was probably doing something ridiculous or some gorgeous blonde Josh found hot had just walked up, and her and Edward were now violently making out.

"Edward hey! I didn't know you were in this class" Josh smiled

"Yeah, I was suppose to take it last year but ending up having to drop it"

"Oh that's too bad"

"On the contrary I find it rather good fortune now I get to sit next to Bella here" he said as he lightly touch my shoulder, you could tell he was grinning as he said this.

Annoying. He must honestly live to torture me. I decided to try and ignore him.

"I didn't know you knew Bella" Josh said

"Yes, Bella and I have a bit of a history"

I saw the look of disbelief as josh began to suspiciously eye me.

"No we don't" I barked but Edward just ignored my comment and continued on

"Yes we've known each other for a bit"

"Oh that's cool" Josh said

"Alright Welcome Class my name is Mr. Morris" I heard the teacher call out.

I straighten in my seat facing the board not bothering to look anywhere else.

The class continued on without any interruption, there was only about fifteen minutes left, and I was feeling hope that I might make it through the class with out anymore interruptions when Mr. Morris stated that we were to create small groups to work on a project with.

We were going to examine popular works of fiction that parallel to the real word and examine any symbolism, and idealism they possessed, as well as evaluate the author. We would have three days to complete the project and write a paper on it.

"So Bella, would you like to be in my group" Josh asked

I sighed looking around the class for any other possible opportunities but everyone else already seemed to be clustered together in groups

"Sure"

"Great, Edward you in" he shouted looking past me

No, please no, say no Edward please I my mind was begging

"Yea sounds good"

"So I think maybe we should do Dracula" I suggested

"Bella, that's a really weird book" Edward stated

"No it's not"

"Bella no offense but you don't necessarily have the best taste in books" Edward said sternly "Why don't you just let josh and I handle this"

_Are you kidding me?_

I sat silently in my chair as the two went over possible choices in books, and ideas and other boring male talk I didn't care about. Edward prominently ignored me as he set up plans with josh for the project.

Finally when the Bell rung, I had learned that we would be doing C.S. Lewis's chronicles of Narnia, and we would do cross examination of it with the bible. As well as Josh's car was having problems starting, and that Edwards flat screen wasn't receiving channels nine through thirteen.

I picked up my bag wrapping the strap around my shoulder and started towards the door.

"Bella" I heard Josh call

"_Why? Why can't I just go" I whined to myself_

However I reluctantly turned around

"Yea"

"yea so I was thinking maybe you and I could go out for coffee maybe and work on the project? You know, I mean I would invite Edward also but I don't think he does that sort of thing, you know work on projects?"

"ha probably not" I smiled "But yea, sure coffee and project working time both sound great"

"Good, um how about 7 tonight? At the starbucks just down the street from campus"

"Yea that works perfect"

"Alright, great well see you there Bella" he smiled waving as he walked off

"Yea see you" I said continuing on to the next building where my next class was being held

"Bella" I heard Edward call clearing his throat

I turned around trying to fathom what he could possibly want

"What?" I barked

"Um hi" he said awkwardly

"Honestly Edward you stopped me to say 'hi'? After an entire class of ignoring me, only breaking from that to insult me you want to come over here and say 'hi', really?" I said Turing around and continuing on.

"Bella Wait!" I heard him call, but I ignored it and continued on.

"Bella Please" he said grabbing my arm and swinging me around.

The idea of this simple action happening to anyone else but me was fairly simple, but of course my handicap got in the way and I effortlessly managed to make this another harmful situation for myself.

Instead of my feet just doing a 180 and turning in direction, some how my right foot crosse over my left, and tangling with each other as I tried to step forward both feet caught on each other I lost my balance (as my upper body was moving forward however my lower half stayed stationed in place) and I began to tumble towards the ground. However no hard impact ever arrived. Instead I felt to slightly soft hands grip around my shoulders and pull me up without ever touching the ground.

"You should be more carefully" Edward said sternly

"I am, it's your fault for surprising me and swinging me around"

"My fault? For a normal person that would have been fine"

"Well I'm not normal I'm severely handicapped with the severe disability of being a klutz"

He chuckled silently at this

"Well what did you want Edward" my annoyance growing with each second I was forced to stand here.

"I'm sorry how I acted earlier"

"Fine what ever Edward" I said not bothering to look at him

"Bella I wanted to ask you a question"

"Okay fine, but can you just make this quick Edward I have another class to get to"

"I thought you didn't date" he said frankly

What? What did this have to do with anything? And why didn't he think I dated? I Dated! Not always often but enough.

"What? What does this have to do with anything and it's not a question either"

"I thought you didn't date, and from what I over heard you just agreed to go on a Date with Josh"

"Okay point?"

"I thought you didn't date?"

"No I date"

"Then Why has it been every time I've asked you, you've said no"

"Because Edward those weren't really dates"

"Yes they were" he said defending himself

"No I don't think they were, you asked me to go out with you like what one time? When we first met? You didn't even know me someone probably canceled on you last minute and you needed a quick minute replacement, so you asked me, I wouldn't consider that asking someone on a date"

"You weren't a replacement, but fine since I know you pretty well now, Bella would you like to go on a date with me?"

"No" I said flatly

"Why?"

"Because Edward I don't Date you"

"Why not?" he questioned arrogantly

"Because your kind of a jerk"

"and Josh isn't" he said almost territorially

"No, Josh isn't and besides if it makes you feel any better josh and I are just hanging out and studying tonight, it's not really a date since were working on the project, you could even come if you want"

"Then why didn't anyone invite me"

"Because Edward josh assumed you wouldn't really be in to it, and I agree with his assumptions, but if you really want to come then come"

"I can't, I have a date" he said smiling

"Ugh, okay see"

"Mhmm" he sighed a thoughtful looking crossing his face for brief moment, before a more adolescent smirk came over

"Alright then, Well Bella just to warn you I think Josh thinks it's date" He smiled devilishly

"No he doesn't" I persisted

"Oh I think he does" he said moving closer "Or at least he wants it to be"

"Well fine he can think that all he wants" Edward looked confused for a brief moment

"And do you want it to be Ms. Swan" he said stepping just a bit closer to be, his eyes staring down seductively at me

I immediately began to hate his sudden posture and mood. I felt my anger towards his diminish, and struggle to put a defense, I couldn't melt before Edward Cullen. I couldn't lower myself to every girl, I couldn't just become infatuated with when he decided to become interest in someone and turn on his charm. I refused to become another mark for him.

But it was so hard the his eyes would penetrate me, the way I felt he looked at me, the way I wanted to believe he was looking at me. Looking at my like I was beautiful and worthy.

And yet at the same time the idea that I had to be worthy of Edward was also disgusting. As if Edward was something you reached to achieve and had to strive for, and were blesses if he even looked at you.

"I am indifferent on the matter" I choked "Josh is nice enough" I said looking away from Edward

"So are you admitting you have feelings of attraction for him?"

"Maybe" I said ignoring what ever trick he was trying. Suddenly I felt his the smooth surface of his hand glide against my chin.

"I think your faking the security you have in this matter, I don't you find Josh attractive at all"

I felt my body begin to tingle. I felt my breath begin to choke up as I suddenly began nervous of just how close he was to be. It felt too good for him to be next to, I didn't want to like it, I wanted to hate it.

"I am most certainly not" I said with a humph

"Well then I hope you have fun on your date" he whispered to me, his face less then an inch from mine, I felt the tickle of his breath as it danced across my skin. I with swept up the aroma the scene had left. Transfixed in the mood. I struggled to regain my thoughts as all I could think of was him.

I watch slightly saddened as he walked away, and yet slightly happy how long would I be able to keep this up? He was slowly making his way in, I could feel I could feel the attraction I felt for him start to grow and I wanted it to stop, I couldn't, I just couldn't like Edward like this. Nothing could come of a relationship with him, he's made it obvious to the world that long serious meaningful relationships is not what he offers.

I sighed walking to my next class.

The day seemed to drift and before I knew it I found my self walking back to overly generic dorm building.

**Okay so there was chapter 3, kind of boring but **

**Hopefully I can get the next chapter out today!**

**:]]**


	4. Dialogue

A/N: okay so here's chapter 4 it's my favorite so far! There's a bit of growth in Edward in this one, which gets kind of explained later on…

Okay well I hope you like it…

Review Please….

And here is….

**Dialogues**

I left my dorm in hurry as the clocked neared seven. Rushing my way through town leading my way to the empty section where the only major features were a gas station and a starbucks.

I sighted it just down the street, and rushing in I saw josh already stationed at a table with his lab top out.

"Hey" I said walking over to the table

"Hey" he said smiling looking up from his lab top.

"Sorry I'm Late"

"Yea no problem, I just got here anyways"

"Alright, so what should we get started on?" I said taking of my jacket and placing it on the chair.

"Well I think we need to research this a bit, have you read the book?" he questioned

"Yea well sort of, a while ago actually like when I was ten so I remember the basics of them just not the specifics, have you read them?"

"Yea I read them also, fairly recently actually they were an assignment in my children's literature class"

"That's good" I said sitting down

"Yeah, well I doubt Cullen's read them or will read them"

"You're probably right on that, well should we get started?"

"Sure" he said earnest

We worked tirelessly through the evening drawing up a rough draft of our argument over the biblical comparisons between the books; finally the night began to lean towards ten o'clock.

"Well I think we did good, for tonight" Josh said packing up his lab top.

"Yea we got a lot done" I said beginning to put away my things as well.

"Bella?" josh questioned

"Yeah?" I said turning around to face him

"I was wondering, well okay you see there's this party for homecoming coming up in the next week, and it's thrown by the football team, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me, as my date" he stuttered out.

Although I hadn't really considered Josh has nothing more then a friend, Edwards assumptions put aside there was something very endearing about his innocence and sudden shyness in asking.

But did I really want to go to another party? The first one hadn't been the greatest but Josh was an okay guy right?

"umm…" I said debating "Sure, I guess if you don't mind having an extremely boring and lame date"

"Bella you'd be anything but lame or boring" he said reassuringly a smile playing on his lips.

"Okay but I am warning you parties really aren't my thing"

"It's okay I'm not much of a party go-er either, but at least I'll be in good company" he said with a charming smile.

I couldn't help but smile and let a small giggle slip through me lips.

He was a bit charming and cute, but not in the arrogant way Edward presented himself. No there was something very humble about Josh.

"Well see you in class Bella" Josh said wrapping the shoulder strap of his bag around him.

"Yea see you!" I said waving him good bye

I finished packing up my things and headed out.

I felt the deepening contrast between cold and hot as I left the coffee house.

It was only September but already the temperatures were dropping to the low fifties and high forties.

Wrapping my scarf around my neck tighter hoping to conceal more heat, as I began my trek towards home. The Town around campus looked so different at night. Most of the building were dark, no glowing lights alight in the darken signs. I could faintly see a soft glow in the distance surrounding the more hopping part of town adorned with a dozen bars, and other night life options for partying college kids. I doubted that I would ever see that part of town.

I walked unsurely through the down town, studying each building I passed trying to remember if I had passed on my way to the starbucks. Every few I would faintly remember something, buy each leading to no further help. I began to grow increasingly lost as I wandered farther and farther into the older part of town. The building began more rustic and old. Most of them were obviously abandoned, but some still remained in use servicing as storage warehoused.

I couldn't believe I had become lost. I only had about 4 blocks to walk from the coffee shop to campus, and some how had managed to take a wrong turn in between, well a lot of them actually.

Finally giving up on my navigational skills I bent down placing my messenger bag on the ground, and beginning to rummage through it, in search for a map of campus and the surrounding city.

"Hey" I suddenly heard a thick raspy voice grumble.

I turned around to see a short middle aged man standing at the end of the street. He looked to be about fifty standing no more then five foot eight, not an obvious threat. He wore a rather worn red and blue flannel shirt and extended around his beer belly, faded blue jeans completed his look. He looked like he hadn't showered in days, dirt soiling his face. His hair slicked down in greasy light brown wavy curls resting down on his shoulders.

"You need help" he said barely audible as began to attempt to walk towards me, stumbling rather.

"No, I'm fine" I said gathering my things and whipping the strap of my messenger bag around my shoulder.

I continued on quickening in pace as I noticed the man begin to follow me. I took an uneven course darting down many different and unfamiliar streets as a precaution to assure the man wouldn't be following me.

I walked another few blocks ending up closer to the more developed part of town, meeting the very edge of the so called "parting district" I was stopped out side an older bar. Obviously not a large scene taking place. Only a few locals seemed to crowd the area, as three seemingly uninterested men leaned against the building. I stopped at the corner feeling safe again, and restarted looking for the map in my bag. I searched relentlessly through my bag finding all sorts of papers and brochures but never the map.

"Ugh" I sighed in frustration.

I couldn't find the map.

"There she is" I heard a familiar raspy voice whisper

"Ugh not again" I groaned harshly, but silently to myself. I felt safe that nothing would happen to me as I was in a more popular and crowded area of town.

"She's pretty isn't she" I heard him continue

My tolerance level for this man began to fizzle, as I no longer found him to be any kind of threat but rather a large annoyance.

Aggravated I went to my last resort whipping out my phone, and decided to call Alice. But before I could even press a button, I felt a hand securely grab my shoulder.

"Hey there are you lost?" A 30-something year old man with messy brown hair said staring me in the face.

"Ugh, no I-I'm fine" I said backing away from him, however I didn't get to far his hand was still tightly gripped around my shoulder

"Really you look lost" he said a sinister smiling playing on his lips.

"No really I'm fine"

"You sure?" he said in such a tone that made me shiver

I felt my breaths begin to pile up choking in my throat, as I felt my whole body restrict. My mind was telling me to run away as fast as I could screaming, but my feet refused to move even an inch.

"Yes" I mouthed breathlessly

"Then what about a drink then?" he question further, a hint of seduction lingering in his voice.

My mind was thinking repulsive, throwing back insults at his dumb attempts, but yet there was a side that was too utterly terrified to mouth any opinion.

He didn't seem like the man that was safe at all. He wore a black leather vest, with tattoo's littering his arm. A cocky grin always prominent on his face.

"No, I have to get going; my room mate is expecting me"

"Well why don't you invite her too" he face glowing at the idea

"No, really I have to get home" this time I said with a bit more assurance.

My confidence began to grow slightly as I was able to move my feet and take two steps away before he caught me again, this time by my wrist.

"Come on just one drink" he said trying to be alluring

"No, Really I can't I have to get going" I said almost pleading with him

"Just one drink, it won't hurt" he said tightening his grip around my wrist

"No, now please let go" I said slightly angered

"I don't think so" he said in a sinister snide, his grip once again tightened, I felt the throbbing pain as circulation to my hand stopped and the began to build up in my wrist.

"Let go" I said my voice shrieking "Your hurting me, let go" I said begging him

All he could do is stand there and laugh as his grip tightened

"Stop, please" I said pleading, my voice growing more frail, as my hope began to fade.

"Not until I get what I want"

"Stop" I shrieked one last time "Let go"

"No" he said sternly between chuckles

"No, I suggest you let her go" A third voice chimed in.

I suddenly felt the removal of the hot tightly guarding hand on my wrist replaced with a softer, and slightly colder one, gentle guiding me away.

I felt myself breaking down, tears streaming down my face as broken sobs erupted from my chest.

"Bella" I heard my velvety voice sing but was interrupted from further continuation

"Hey man, I don't know what your deal is" the tormenting voice of the brown haired man said as his hand clamped down on Edwards jacked

Edward Quickly turned around his eyes a burning glaze, boiled with anger glaring at the man

"I am going to suggest you leave us alone right now, before I decide to take action against you, or further report this to the police" he said venomously

The man still filled with anger and desire reluctantly stepped back from Edward and I.

"Bella" Edward began as he Lead me away from the scene "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out, instead my sobs continued and I struggled to gain control. Finally after a few minutes my sobs were silence as I was able to speak.

"I'm sorry Edward" I said quietly.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for" he said lightly chuckling.

"I didn't mean to cause you any of this trouble"

"It's alright, but you should really learn to be more careful of who you choose to keep in your company" he said snaking his arm around my wrist.

"Of course because I just invite all these creeps into my life" I said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well whether you invite them or not, you seem to be a big attraction for them"

"I know" I breathed

Edward looked at me, seeming to be a little worried and yet perplexed but didn't push or speak anything further.

We walked in silence down the brightly lit streets.

"Didn't you have a date tonight?" I asked curiously as I remember him telling me so.

"Yes I did" he said nodding his head

"Th-then why are you here?"

"I was taking a bit of fresh air, just walking around when I heard your screams"

"Oh, sorry"

"Bella it's quite alright"

"Where are we going" I asked as we continued down the street.

"Well I have to get back to my date, I wouldn't want to be rude and ditch the girl, but I can't leave you alone"

"Really Edward you don't have too, I'm fine I can find my way back to the dorms" I said lying I highly doubted I would be able to get back with out getting lost again, but I didn't want to impose on Edward and his date either.

"Bella it's Fine, and there is not way that you will be leaving my sight tonight, I don't know if I could take having to rescue you from you creepy little friends again"

I blushed at this.

"Sorry again" I said embarrassed

"Maybe now you'll see just how much fun you could have with me, and decide to take me up on my offer" He said smirking his egotistically side slight peeking through.

"mmhm" I snuffed

"Come on Bella" he said smiling, pulling me into a club.

We weaved our way through the crowd, making our way to the back where I saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting, along with a tall skinny blonde, whom I recognized from as the same blonde Edward sucked face with at the party.

"Bella, you know rose and Emmett, and I'd like you to meet my date for the evening Lauren"

"Bella" Rose said smiling "what are you doing here?"

"ugh long story" I said kind of embarrassed

"She got lost" Edward interjected

"Oh, well I'm glad you joined us!" rose said

"Yeah" I nodded sheepishly taking a seat next to rose

Edward and Lauren we seated at the opposite side of the circular table from us.

I noticed Lauren didn't seem too happy with Edward at the moment but I disregarded it, and looked around the club admiring its décor.

Furniture seemed to be themed it white, as all entire table, chairs, sofa's etcetera were colored in white.

However a giant purple glowing back drop that was dimly lit displayed pictures gave some color to the place, as well as the light vibrant lights flitting down beams of yellow pink and green, danced around the club.

"Let's get a round of shots!" Lauren said signaling down a waiter.

The drinks arrived and everyone but Edward and I proceeded to take one.

In truth I didn't drink too much, as my tolerance for alcohol wasn't very high.

"Come on Bella" Lauren said encouraging me on as I reluctantly proceeded to take one.

The rounds to seem to come on an endless span, and each time I reluctantly took one,

Slowly the night began to grow hazing as I felt the numbing of my heard, and the dwindling of my clarity of vision. But over all I felt a blissful warming sensation inhabit my body.

"Bella, come dance with me!" Lauren said grabbing my hand

"Okay" I giggled as I allowed her to lead me to the dance floor

I felt so free in the moment I felt the immediately release of my body as it flowed to the booming music. I felt the headed touches of those around me as I grinded into the crowd.

"Bella" I heard Lauren giggle as she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"What is she doing" I heard Edward voice faintly but his conversation was further drowned out by the music.

I felt Lauren shift closer to me, and even in my inherit state I felt a bit uncomfortable, but silenced the feeling and let my mind lead into the vibration of the music and just dancing for fun along to the thriving rhythm.

"Lauren, I think I need to take Bella home" I heard Edward say, his voice loud from his apparent closeness

"Edward, why? We're having so much fun, you could join us if you want"

"No, I really think I need to get Bella home"

"Edward" she whined and I giggled at her game.

I watched transfixed as she moved closer, her body gliding towards Edwards. She began to seductively dance her fingers in circles around his chest as she leaned up to whisper something in his ear.

I felt a slight longing in my chest to be able to do the same thing, but silently watched on.

He violently shook his head in disgusted, as she tried to further her negotiations with him. She lead small kissing down his cheek and neck, adding in little nibbled in licks, and she furthered her self, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, he pushed her away.

"Lauren I need to take Bella home" he said sternly taking a hold on my hand

"Your no fun anymore Edward" Lauren whined

But Edward paid no attention to her, instead he looked at me.

"Ready to go?"

"No, this is fun!" I said smiling, I didn't want to leave it felt so good to be this free. I was positioned in a place were nothing mattered but my own happiness and bliss, and I truly felt it.

"Bella come" he said placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me away

I felt a electric shock spark through my skin as his touch.

"You really are no fun Edward" I said mimicking Laurens words and laughing in the process.

"Is that so" he said smirking leading me out of club.

I felt the frigid air wrap around my skin and immediately began to shiver.

"It's so cold" I said wrapping my hands around my uppers arms.

"Didn't you have a jacket?" he questioned

"Yes, but I took it off silly!" I said touching his nose in a playful Mannering.

Edward smiled widely, before biting his lips seeming to be trying to suppress a laugh

"Here take mine" he said shrugging out of his jacked and wrapping it around me.

"Thanks" I whispered lightly as I snuggled into the warmth of his coat.

We started down the street heading north towards campus, my legs felt wobbly and out of my control and I stumbled down the street, every so often Edward would have to reach out and catch me before I went crashing down onto the ground.

Eventually he wrapped his arms around me supporting me, making sure I wouldn't tip over.

I snuggled closer to his chest, loving the feeling. It felt so good to be this close to Edward, it felt so right. I let his feeling and smell seep into me, as the night took on a dream like trance.

"Your very Gorgeous" I mumbled into his chest as my fingers began to playful draw patterns on his shirt.

"Is that so?" he questioned as we crossed a street.

"Yes" I breathed

"and very nice sometimes" I said my mouth over exaggerating each movement that formed the words.

"And others?"

"Arrogant" I said a bit more harshly.

"and which do you prefer" he said looking deeply at me

"When you nice, I could almost fall in love with you if you were always like that, and I think I am" I said openly, a short giggle followed and the beautiful and silly statement.

"Your lying" he said frankly

"No I'm not" I said pulling away from him, I felt my eyes widen as I urged to dispel the offensive statement.

"Bella your not exactly lucent right now, or in your right mind" he sighed

"I am, I am" I urged

"No Bella you not" he said slipping his arm behind me.

"But…" I began but the continuation of words was obstructed as none came to me.

"Shh… Bella you've had a tough night, and what I am predicting to be a tough morning tomorrow, so lets stop before you lead me on to do something we'll both regret"

"You don't love me?" I questioned sadness filling me at the prospect

"I don't know about love, but I do care for you, in a way I don't understand" he sighed in frustration

"How?" I questioned further

"It's difficult to explain and one I'm not entirely ready to do so, at least with the possibility of you forgetting it, or not being able to accept it"

"I'll accept, and I promise not to forget" I said trying to convince him to continue

"Now, but tomorrow, when your you again, well that might be different"

"No, it won't, I promise" I said crossing my fingers

"Shh… Bella just for tonight can you wait? If you feel the same way tomorrow I promise to tell you"

"Promise?"

"I promise" he said smiling…

"You really are amazing sometimes Edward" I sighed leaning into his chest again as he continued to walk me home

"I know" chuckled

I scrunched my face in distaste, but relaxed again soothing myself with the comfort of his touch.

"Bella" he said after a couple minutes of silence

"Yes?"

"May I ask how you got out here in the first place, and ran into your 'friends'?"

"oh, well I was walking home from working on the project with josh, and I got lost"

"So your date didn't even walk you home?" he said laughing

"Shh… it wasn't a date, but no he didn't walk me home, why would he?"

"To insure you didn't get yourself into a situation that you did tonight. I'll have to talk to him about that"

"Edward" I sighed, but gave up on the battled of argument before I waged it.

"Yes?" he said responding

"You really are amazing" I sighed before pulling slightly away

I looked up at him in all his glory. He was gorgeous, and had a side to help that could be gentile, kind, nice and caring. Standing there looking magnificent as he always did I felt a rush of emotions over take me. An over whelming feeling of lust for him fell upon me. Before I could sort out my thoughts I moved closer to him leaning up on my tip-toes and kissed him gently on the mouth. I reluctantly started to pull away when I felt his lips move against mine, and his hands securely cup my cheek. I felt our lips move as one, and the taste of his breath leaking through his lips enchanted me leaving me almost more intoxicated the my already assumed state.

Eventual he pulled a way, a gentle smile grazing his lips as his eyes twinkled comparing to those in the darkened sky just over head.

I leaned into his chest again as he continued to lead the way home. I felt an overwhelming tingly sensation rake over my entire body.

My eye lids began to feel like heavy weights, as I felt exhaustion creep in and inhabit my body. Reluctantly I let my eye lids fall, and sleep over take me.

"Bella, we're here" I heard a velvety voice whisper into my hear as my eyes twittered open.

Edward Held me in his arms as he lead me into my warm apartment, placing me on my bed.

"h-how" I said groggily

"Alice let me in" he finished

"oh" I said leaning back on my bed

"Sweet dreams Bella" he said as I felt his warm lips gently brush against the top of my forehead.

***okay so i was just wondering if I should do an Edwards POV of this night?? tell me what you think...***

**A/N: okay so that was chapter 4 yay! It's my favorite so far, it's a bit confusing a little fast, but hopefully future chapters and Edwards perspective on the chapter with clear things up a bit. However I have to warn you that Edward and Bella as a couple or dating doesn't come for a while… But it adds to the story and makes it more interesting that way…**

**Review Please, they push me to write more often and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out later this evening or tomorrow!**

**And if you have any questions feel free to ask…**


	5. Different

**A/N: Okay this is long over due, and I am amazingly sorry I just got terribly busy… So here's chapter 5, and hopefully chapter 6 will come out tomorrow or Sunday (hoping for the best). But anyways more updates should come up in the next week! So yay!**

_***if you get confused about Edward a bit while reading there's kind of an explanation at the end**_

**Chapter 5: Different**

I Sat in a luxurious booth at a club I couldn't remember the name of, staring straight over head , staring at the ceiling, with the throbbing pound of the nights soundtrack booming in the back. I was trying desperately to block out the annoyance that accompanied me. Lauren was a good looking girl, with a great body and spectacular lips service, but other then that a dud. And as I sat next to her, the night became dauntingly long, as every word she spoke to me dragged on to completed a sentence full of repeated phrases and themes. And currently I was trying to block them all out.

"Edward Come Dance with me" she said as I felt her tug on my arm…

"No Thanks" I said not bothering to look at her.

"Edward" she whined

"Lauren I'm sorry I just not in the mood right now, I actually feel a bit sick and was thinking about heading out for a minute" I said excusing my self from the table.

I lead my self away from the vying crowd and out the exit doors leading onto a darkened side street.

I opened my mouth sucking in the cold air of the night, my lungs expanding to their full capacity. I leaned up against the wall trying to divulge a plan that would get me through the night or at least out of it.

I couldn't quite understand why I didn't want to continue the date with Lauren, why I wanted to drift away from my usual. I felt bored and unsatisfied with my norm. The many long college nights filled with sensual and inconsequential fun seemed to be a giant void for me tonight. None of it pleased me.

I found my self divulging in any distraction from Lauren, and I couldn't understand it. I had been on plenty of dates such as this and I had enjoyed myself fully. But tonight as well as the nights of the past week just seemed to be empty a string of hazy useless nights.

What was the reason for the change of mind? I couldn't decipher its origin, the beginning, the root, the foundation for my want. There was a want in my life for something more. But more of what? I couldn't place the meaning or name to that want. Did I want to get serious with a girl?, With school, my future?

Trying to clear my head of the daunting thoughts of personal realization, I walked down the colorfully lit city streets bleakly aware of my directions heading. I felt like I had walked a good few blocks and feeling the full affects of the cold air around me, my finger tips beginning to turn a lit pink I decided on heading back.

"Stop!" I heard a loud shriek come across, I turned expecting to see someone standing just across the street calling my attention but saw nothing.

"Let go" I heard this time a bit louder "Your hurting me"

The voice was obviously female, and faintly familiar, which worried me more. I grew increasing nervous and anxious. I felt crossed as for what to do. Should I go check this out? After all the young female's voice seemed stressed and in need of help, but yet was it my place to go to her aid?

I felt my heart quicken and my breath come out in knots as I focused on the ground trying to decide. I couldn't give myself a good excuse for letting an innocent girl get hurt, no nothing redeemed that. I darted down the street at a striking pace rounding the corner to see her there, in his tight grips pleading for him to release her. Bella. My eyes combed over the small female figure with dark chestnut hair. She was petite standing no more then 5'4, with pale are almost translucent looking skin. Bella. I felt my hands round in to tight fists, and my breath became more heated.

"Stop please" she said her voice becoming quieter and frailer.

"Not until I get what I want"

He was tall, much larger then her averaging in his late twenties with dark brown curly hair strewn across the top of his head. His fist tightened with every word he spoke. And she as a counter reaction seemed to melt and sink a little more towards the ground each time. I felt venom pulse through my veins, and rage boil within me.

"Stop! Let go" she said once more mustering up all she had left.

"NO" he barked back at her

"No, I suggest you let her go" I said charging in towards them. The only thought on my mind was to get her away from him with any means necessary. The sight of him touching her disgusted me. His grimy hands in contrast with her clean fair skin.

I grabbed her wrists yanking them away and out of his hands. His eyes meet mine, as I pulled her back away from him. I could feel the glare I was giving him run through my body as it only symbolized my emotions for the time.

Images flared through my mind as what kind of treatment for his gestures towards Bella he should receive. But they immediately fled my mind as I felt her tremble in my arms.

"Bella" I said in a hushed tone leaning my head down closer to her ear, so only she could hear. My intentions were to whisper calming words to sooth her nerves, and let her know from here out she was safe, but I was interrupted.

"Hey man, I don't know what your deal is" My head snapped up watching the man pace slightly to the side, his eyes still fixed on Bella. I felt chill run up my spine as my temper threatened to unleash. But I couldn't let it go, it wouldn't be useful at a time like this.

"I am going to suggest you leave us alone right now, before I decide to take action against you, or further report this to the police" I said my voice seething with rage.

I watched as his body stiffen only moving when huffs of hair escaped his lips, his hands balled into fists. He remorsefully stepped back. I took this as a sign that he was done and headed down the street with Bella huddled under my arm.

"Bella, Are you okay?" I said noticing her silence

I watched as she opened her mouth struggling for words before she began to quietly sob "I'm sorry Edward"

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for" I said staring down at her surprised.

She had just basically been attacked and almost assaulted and she was the one apologizing.

"I didn't mean to cause you any of this trouble" she continued her words running together as she fretted over each one. I found almost kind of amusing at just how worried she could be.

"It's alright, but you should really learn to be more careful of who you choose to keep in your company" I said as Lowered my hand wrapping it around her waist.

"Of course because I just invite all these creeps into my life" she said arguing her case.

"Well whether you invite them or not, you seem to be a big attraction for them" I said smiling slightly.

"I know" she said quietly her voice taking a serious edge.

Looked down at her struggling on what was appropriate to say. She seemed to be worried over this matter. However it wasn't evident to me that she actually had a problem this large with creeps until tonight. If she needed someone to protect her and watch over, meaning be around her more I was more then willing.

And as the silence crept upon I realized something, she was what I wanted. She was different, a change in pace something I was desperately needing and here she was, she was different. I felt a small smile creep over me as I had found my wanting.

I studied her walking beside me. She was different alright, she was far from my norm, but could I do it? Could I switch from girls like Lauren to girls like Bella? I thought it would be worth a try. I needed an out and here it was, here she was. Even if she wouldn't be a romantic interest or partner with to me she was still different, still someone new, still something new.

We walked in silence down the brightly lit streets, as I reveled in my difference.

"Didn't you have a date tonight?" she asked breaking through the silence

"Yes I did" I said nodding my head ,

"Th-then why are you here?"

"I was taking a bit of fresh air, just walking around when I heard your screams"

"Oh, sorry" she said yet again

"Bella it's quite alright" I said trying to reassure her.

"Where are we going" she asked looking around the street.

"Well I have to get back to my date, I wouldn't want to be rude and ditch the girl, but I can't leave you alone"

"Really Edward you don't have too, I'm fine I can find my way back to the dorms" she said hesitantly looking around before checking behind her and shaking just a bit

"Bella it's Fine, and there is not way that you will be leaving my sight tonight, I don't know if I could take having to rescue you from you creepy little friends again" I said pulling her closer

"Sorry again"

"Maybe now you'll see just how much fun you could have with me, and decide to take me up on my offer" I said smiling

"mmhm" she said barely audible

"Come on Bella" I said unleashing her from arm, only to grab her hand leading her into the club. I moved through the booming crowd to the back of the club pulling Bella into the large white booth.

I let go of Bella's hand as I sat down next to Lauren, Bella took a seat next to Rosalie who kindly greeted her.

"What's she doing here" Lauren said angrily

"I found her outside and invited her in" I said honest enough

"Well I don't understand why you didn't just let her be" she snapped

"Lauren" I said slightly angered.

But she just ignored me.

"Let's get a round of shots!" Lauren said signaling down a waiter.

I rolled my eyes leaning back against the seat. I watched as Lauren more welcoming accepted Bella, laughing and leaning across the table whispering things into her ear, as Bella rapidly drank the shots Lauren would hand her.

Every now and then Lauren would glance back at me and smile before she returned to Bella. I didn't quiet understand her change in reaction to Bella but openly accepted it.

"Bella, come dance with me" she said pulling Bella out of her seat.

I watched attentively as Lauren led Bella to the dance floor before she proceeded to grind up against Bella and through herself all over her.

"What is she doing?" I said appalled turning to Rosalie and Emmett

"I think she's trying get you attention" Rosalie smirked

"That's just disgusting, she's using Bella" I protested

"And?"

"And Bella has no clue, and it's just ugh" I said fed up… Leaving the table and starting straight towards Lauren and Bella.

"Lauren, I think I need to take Bella home" I said trying to break up whatever Lauren was trying to start

"Edward, why? We're having so much fun, you could join us if you want" she said trying her best to be seductive, but it had the opposite effect. _Repulsive_.

"No, I really think I need to get Bella home"

"Edward" she whined, as I caught Bella giggling.

Much to my dismay Lauren edged her way closer tilting up on her toes leaning into my ear she began to whisper into my ear as her hands slowly caressed my torso.

"Edward, if you're trying to get rid of her just so we can be alone, I can think of a few ideas that don't involve you leaving my side"

I shook my head it disgust and grumbled a low "no"

However she seemed unable to comprehend.

"You sure Edward, it could be great fun" she whisper once again to my ear.

Her mouth slowly inched away, now beginning to lead down my neck in a trail of kisses. I finally felt her hands unbuttoning the tops of my shirt, and decided enough was enough.

"Lauren I need to take Bella home" I said sternly taking her hands off of me.

"Edward your now fun anymore" she whined.

I had no more patience for her whining and simply brushed her remark off aiming straight for bella.

"Ready to go?"

"No, this is fun!"she said smiling. As if she were in any state to judge.

"Bella come on" I said placing a hand on her back.

"You really are no fun Edward" she said mimicking Laurens words and laughing in the process.

"Is that so?" I said leading her out of the club. We Began walking down the street slowly making our way to Bella's and Alice's dorm.

"It's so cold" Bella said wrapping her hands gingerly around her upper arms, attempting to stop her shivering.

"Didn't you have a jacket?" I questioned

"Yes, but I took it off silly!" she said touching my nose in a playfully.

I felt the widened grin, and the urge to laugh as I watched Bella's childish un-keyed actions. I had never seen her less then proper, and obviously in her current state she was anything but.

"Here take mine" I said taking my jacket off and wrapping it around her.

"Thanks" she whispered.

We continued down first avenue walking towards Bella's dorm, or tried rather for lack there of, every three steps it seemed like Bella was about to tip over, or tumble towards the ground and every three steps I would make sure I was able to catch her _every time_. Something I didn't entirely hate. After about a block or so I gave up and decided on the idea that she was going to have to suffer being close to me. Wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her close and securely to my side. At first I thought she would have some heavy objection, even in her current state she would still be able remember her distaste for me, wouldn't she. However no argument ever came instead she seemed relaxed and almost as if she enjoyed it, leaning further into my side.

"Your very Gorgeous" I faintly heard her mumbled, although it was hard to hear as her words were muffled, her mouth pressed into the side of my shirt.

"Is that so?" I said smiling, half brushing off the comment as we crossed a street.

I was thoroughly enjoying the new Bella, that seemed unleashed tonight, even if she didn't mean a word of it, somehow it was nice to hear, which was oddly bizarre.

"Yes" she said in another quiet sigh.

"and very nice sometimes" she added

"And others?" I questioned, now pulling her a little part away from me so I could look down at her stunning face.

"Arrogant" she almost snapped

"and which do you prefer" I said earnest.

We stood still for a moment as I looked her deeply in the eyes. Although I was sure this conversation meant much more for me then her, I wanted to see that it was more then a drunken ramble for her. I wanted some of these things to be real. I wanted her to actual have this side of her. A side that could let me in. I couldn't stand how she always blocked me. I wanted to be let in. Even if she was just some mean less crush for the moment that I had, I developed something a bit from that, even if I grew tired of chasing her and she was no longer fun for me in one aspect, I wanted to be her friend, at least I thought.

When ever I saw her, I saw her different and apart from other girls, and it was strange. The idea of having a girl as a friend was new and slightly strange. Any girl I was ever interested in was only for one reason and one purpose only. But this was different, I found myself interested in her thoughts, what she liked, and disliked, what she believed and didn't, what she wanted and didn't want. I found my self judging her more on her character at time then her looks. Although she was still stunningly beautiful, I knew more to her then that. At times this baffled me and I didn't get it, and I still don't. I don't fully understand how to be friends with her. But maybe for the time being I wouldn't as I was still in a large sense attracted to her.

As I continued to search in her hopelessly for something that would clue me in that she had some idea and control over what she was thinking, she broke my trance spinning out words that were irreversible.

"When your nice, I could almost fall in love with you if you were always like that, and I think I am "she said smiling letting out a small giggle.

"Your lying "I said to alert her to the false statement, but I found that I was more so trying to convince myself that what she was saying wasn't true, that it was all just a tease, or some idiotic ramble.

"No I'm not" she said shocked pulling away from me.

"Bella your not exactly lucent right now, or in your right mind" I said trying to clarify for her.

"I am, I am" she said looking at me, her eyes open wide and earnest. In the moment she seemed to believe every word she said, but would she later? Would she tomorrow?

"No Bella you not"

"But…" she began and I sought to put a stop to the argument.

"Shh… Bella you've had a tough night, and what I am predicting to be a tough morning tomorrow, so lets stop before you lead me on to do something we'll both regret"

"You don't love me?" she said sounding almost sad.

No, that one I could amount to, no I didn't love her, but that didn't mean I didn't feel attracted to her, or care for in ways.

"I don't know about love, but I do care for you, in a way I don't understand" I sighed frustrated.

No I didn't understand what was between Bella and I. I didn't know how to put it into words or even decipher it, but I knew it was there. It was surely there and slowly building everyday to amount to something I didn't know what. I didn't know what I wanted out of this. What was the future with bella.

Friends? I wasn't sure that's what I wanted, but I wasn't sure if I wanted anything more, or could even want or have anything more.

"How?" she said almost pulling my frustration

"It's difficult to explain and one I'm not entirely ready to do so, at least with the possibility of you forgetting it, or not being able to accept it" I said staring straight ahead.

"I'll accept it, and I promise not to forget" she said pulling on my arm a bit. She seemed sincere but then again I couldn't trust her words, not tonight. She could accept it tonight but tomorrow held no promises.

"now, but tomorrow, when your you again, well that might be different"

"No, it won't, I promise"

"Shh… Bella just for tonight can you wait? If you feel the same way tomorrow I promise to tell you" I said wrapping my hand around her waist.

"Promise?"

"I promise" I said smiling pulling her along as I continued forward.

"You really are amazing sometimes Edward" she sighed leaning into me again.

"I know" I chuckled

"Bella" I asked as I grew uncomfortable with the silence.

"Yes?"

"May I ask how you got out here in the first place, and ran into your 'friends'?" I said with distaste

"oh, well I was walking home from working on the project with josh, and I got lost"

"So your date didn't even walk you home?" I said astonished… Josh? She had met with josh and he had left her?

"Shh… it wasn't a date, but no he didn't walk me home, why would he?"

"To insure you didn't get yourself into a situation that you did tonight. I'll have to talk to him about that" I said lightly, although the situation was anything but.

"Edward"

"Yes?"

"You really are amazing" she said pulling away.

I was surprised and slightly confused. She stood about a foot away from me, looking silently at me before she moved in closer. At first I didn't realize what she was doing but then quickly caught on. She was leaning in close and I understood. Part of me wanted to stop it, so that I wouldn't regret this tomorrow, or rather she, but I couldn't over come the tremendous part of me that wanted to. And so slowly our lips met moving in sync I felt her begin to pull away but tasting her was something I didn't want to let go, not when it wasn't going to happen again. So I made one more mistake pulling her closer and keeping her a bit longer, with my hand wrapped around her cheek…

As reality dawned on me, realizing the longer I lead this on, the worse off I would be tomorrow, pulling regretfully away, I continued leading her forward.

I felt her again lean into me as I guided her home. We were about half way there, when her eyelids had shut and her feet began to drag. So gently I picked her up, cradling her in my arms and I carried her the rest of the way. She looked so calm and peaceful sleeping. Almost childlike, in her vulnerability. I almost enjoyed watching her sleep more then I liked her awake tonight, open and free.

Within 10 minutes we were at her apartment, a bit to soon for my liking. I knocked on the door and Alice was quick to open it.

She looked surprised to say the least.

"Edward what are you doing!" she whispered fiercely

"Shh…" I hissed before leaning down closer to Bella "Bella, we're here" I whispered to her before Alice could question me.

Alice held the door open as I walked her into the apartment, and then to her bedroom setting her down softly on her bed.

"h-how" she began lifting her head from the bed.

"Alice let me in"

"oh" she said falling back onto the bed and shutting her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Bella" I said unable to resist the urge I bent down and placed a small kiss on her cheek hoping it would go unnoticed.

_Different_ that was what I wanted.

**A/N; okay so this is a pretty decent sized chapter, sorry it took so long to get out but any comments?**

**Okay I know what's going to happen next chapter so that's good, but does anyone have and suggestions for future chapters?**

**Thanks and Review….**

**Also any questions with the story at all feel free to ask in reviews or pm's! **

**Thank you!**

**Also if your confused about Edward-**

**Edward: So Edwards POV is probably a little confusing I was having a lot of trouble writing it. I wanted this story to be a little more real, were he wasn't instantly in love with Bella, but he was attracted to her and she was different for him then other girls. But I didn't want the change to happen too fast. So what this chapter is, is him kind of figuring out the feelings he has towards Bella, and then deciding how to proceed, sometimes he wants to be the good guy and have something more with her, and sometimes he doesn't want to make the effort or sacrifice. So it's the start of what will probably be a very long change for him.**


	6. the middle

**A/n: Alright some more explaining about Edward hopefully this answers some questions…**

**Edward isn't in love with Bella…yet…. He's just kind of accepted that she's not the kind of girl who's easy and just going throw herself at him, and he's decided now that she worth it to pursue. He's started to kind of figure out that he doesn't like who he exactly is right now and wants to change a bit. However that part is very faint he just kind of thinks of it as him being bored, later on he'll kind of have a revelation of how much of a jerk he is and that it's not good, and that not the kind of person he wants to be. (note: there isn't really some kind of sob story with Edward and why he's such a jerk, like getting cheated and dumped by a girl in high school, he just kind of bought into the college partying life style and realized he could basically get what ever he wanted) so that's kind of where Edwards at right now… Alright sorry for the incredible long authors note, but hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's kind of boring but I needed to establish something between the two of them that was officially and this is what came about.**

Chapter 6: The middle

Bella POV

Morning brought with it new memories, some that I wasn't ready yet to face. I lay in bed staring at my ceiling replaying the events of last night, particularly repeating the last scene, where Edward walked me home. And the final moment where I kissed Edward and he kissed me.

I Sighed; I was frustrated and disgusted with myself. I couldn't believe what I had done last night, how I had acted. As if the memories weren't enough the throbbing pain in my head was a constant reminder. I had been thoroughly irresponsible in my choices last night. First deciding to walk home late at night by myself, second allowing my self to drink that much, third my actions towards Edward. As if he needed anymore boost to his ego, I had surely just added a notch.

"Ugh!" I grumbled in frustration as I flopped a pillow over my head. Closing my eyes I began to prepare to face the day. I didn't have any early classes so that was good. Next was my English literature class that I had with Edward didn't meet today. So I wouldn't have to deal with him today, and come up with an excuse how it was all just a big mistake. How I didn't mean it anymore then he did.

However if that was the truth then we were in trouble. I meant I did maybe not to every extent but I had feelings for him, and any return in those feelings was trouble. But he would assume the phrase as something else; believe in the lying context of it all. Take it as nothing more then a lapse in my judgment.

Taking in a deep breath I braced my self, for a hell of a day.

"Good morning Bella" Alice greeted me as I walked into the kitchen

"Good morning" I said as I headed straight to fridge for a cup of orange juice.

"So" Alice said with a sneaky little grin on her face "What' cha do last night?"

"Umm got severely lost" I hinted

"mhmm… and ended up falling into the arms of my brother who then chivalrously brought you home?" she smirked.

"Something like that" I said taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Oh Bella come on, you have to tell me what happened! And I want it to be exact and very detailed! I need details!"

"Alice it was nothing really, I got lost on my way walking home to our dorm last night, when I bumped into your brother who helped me home" I said honest enough, keeping out the almost assault, the drinking, and of course the kiss…

"and was before or after all the drinking?" she questioned further

"Alice!"

"What Bella, it was kind of obvious, and by the way you look terrible this morning do you need aspirin or anything"

"Some Advil would be nice thank you" I said taking a seat at the counter"

"Honestly Bella, I'm kind of disappointed drinking so heavily? I thought you were more responsible" she teased

"Hey it wasn't entirely my fault if Lauren had led me on" I said clapping my hand over my mouth as the words came out.

"Lauren!" Alice screeched "Lauren Bella! When did Lauren come into this story?"

"Okay well Edward was on a date with Lauren when I bumped into him, so he brought me along, insisting that I stay and I didn't know what to do since I was really lost so I tagged along, and I don't know Lauren just feed me all these drinks, and I kept drinking and then I don't know it gets a little fuzzy from there but Edward ended up walking me home, where I said something's I shouldn't have and, and" I said gasping for breath on my run on sentence

"Go on"

"and ugh I don't know I-I" I said pausing not wanting to admit the words "I may have kissed him" I said sheepishly

"Bella!" Alice shouted "Oh no, no Bella why? Why would you do that I love my brother and all but he's no good for you! Bella please tell me a kiss was all and nothing else! Bella please tell me you didn't do more"

"No Alice I didn't do anything more" I said calmly

"Good, Bella my brother's a nice enough person at times, but in terms of relationships he's no good. Bella he's not the kind of guy you want to get into it with. Having a crush or a fling with Edward will get you no where. Bella please promise me you won't pursue this more"

"I promise Alice, there's nothing there. If had been in better judgment it would have never happened" I said lying.

I knew what Alice was saying was true. There was no future getting involved with Edward, no commitment. I wouldn't be any different any change for him. I would still just end up being a number. But with all this still put aside I still found myself very much intrigued by him, and yet still slightly repulsed.

His ways and his character didn't quite match up. Sure he bounced from girl to girl, but still he could be sweet, honest, and polite. But none of that matter if he was still, who his persona was. If he was still someone who could soullessly without a conscience bounce from girl to girl then no I couldn't like him.

It was weird to want him, in some ways. I didn't feel like I knew him at all and yet here he was filling up many of my thoughts. Here I was arguing with myself over someone I didn't even know. Making practically a pro-con list for this guy I hardly knew, who hardly knew me. It was almost pointless to debate him with all things considered it should just be a no. And so I decided it was. No. Edward Cullen would be marked off as a no. No I wouldn't lead myself in any deeper in to this. No I wouldn't allow him in. No he wouldn't be anything more then my roommates brother.

After the project for my literature class was done I wouldn't speak or see him again. He would be gone. He would move on to other girls. After all how far could her get with someone who just flat out ignored him, how long would he last? Not long, and why would he it was obviously he had other options, no need for patience for persistence. No he wouldn't take long, he would move on as would I. As if there was anything for me to move on from. In a week Edward Cullen would just be Alice's brother.

I felt better with myself after this crazed argument, after the settlement. I felt like I was normal again. Like I had finally caught up with myself, like I was all fully together not parts and pieces of me moving in different directions aiming towards different objectives. I had, had my bit of college fun and irresponsibility and now it was over and time to focus again.

"Good Bella" Alice said walking off into the living room.

I Sat at the counter drinking my orange juice just staring at the clock silently thinking and planning ahead, sorting out the weeks schedule and what groceries to buy. I was still in my trance planning when I heard the knock at the door.

"Bella can you get that?" Alice called from the bathroom; as she was now fixing her hair.

"Yes" I called walking over to door, grabbing the door handle and twisting it I opened the door to find Edward.

"Ugh jeez" I said under my breath. I wasn't expecting or prepared for this. I had figured at least another day and a half of contemplating how to phrase what I needed to say with him. This whole surprise showing up wasn't convenient. Oh well, I told myself I would just have to suck it up and get over with it.

"Good morning Lovely" he said with a large smirk on his lips "How are we feeling"

"Fine" I said stubbornly. I didn't have time for games, I had a point and I was going to make it "What do you need Edward?"

"Well I came to see how you were, I brought this" He said shaking up a little bottle that sounded off a number of pills rolling around inside "and also to see if you wanted breakfast"

"Why?"

"Well I figured you would need these" he said tossing the bottle of pills over to me, the label read ibuprofen "and also if I remember correctly last night you promised me a date"

"What!" I screeched "mmm… no I'm replaying last nights events and no where in there did I ever say, Edward please date me!" I said more sarcastically

"So you do remember last night" he said looking more intrigued and advance a little more towards me.

"Yes I do, and first off I would like to say thank you for helping me last night and Sorry, how I acted last night was inappropriate and a huge mistake"

"Really? Because your actions seemed quit intentional, and you also seemed to quite enjoy being all over me"

"I wasn't all over you!" I defending "and even then I wasn't in my right state of mind"

"You know drunken confessions are sober thoughts, and that little rant of yours last night was pretty interesting"

I could feel my face drop.

"Sorry" I said embarrassed

"Don't be, I'm glad to see you like me so much" he said smirking.

"Yes well you should know it's over now I'm moving on"

"May I ask why?"

"Well because in all honesty you and I aren't compatible"

"I beg to differ" he interjected

"I don't, first off the kinds of girls you like and the kind of girl I am are two totally different things, second I'm a commitment type of girl and obviously the term commitment doesn't really register with you which backs up my first on how we differ and, third because your extremely arrogant and egotistical two qualities I find very unattractive, both of which I don't pride myself in being or holding in my company"

"But of course these are all assumptions" he said stepping just a bit closer to me

"Almost proven facts, your past history provides enough evidence for proof"

"But who says I haven't changed since, maybe last night I had an epiphany after all I did leave my date for you, and I didn't try to seduce or take advantage of you. Couldn't this be a sign I'm growing more responsible and changing"

"Maybe but that still doesn't mean anything"

"So you're not even willing to give me a shot?" he said leaning his head to the side

"No, because what kind of shot would it be?"

"A very good one?" he hinted

"Really Edward, it wouldn't work, I don't do open relationships which is clearly all you know"

"Hey have you ever tried one?"

"No, and I have no intention to ever do so"

"Fine then, but who says I can't do commitment"

" I do, and just about every other girl you've ever known"

He stop looking away from me and towards the floor for a moment. He seemed to be contemplating something, or picking his next argument. Either way I was growing very impatient, I just needed to get this over with.

"Haven't you ever just tried dating? You know going out with a couple different people, not just right away tying yourself down to someone?"

"Well Yes, I've dated that way, but I didn't sleep with them"

"Okay so then why can't we try that? Why can't you just date me like that?"

"Because you don't do that exactly, what you do is a little different t, I don't call asking a girl to a party just to pin her up against the wall make out with her for an hour then leave 'dating'

"But I could"

"But you won't"

"Hey I never said that, I'm willing to try if you are, consider this the middle"

" I honestly don't know why you want this so bad, I mean there are hundreds of other girls on campus that must be easier then I am"

"Is that a yes?" he said brushing by the question

I took a deep breath trying to debate my options. He was giving me one I hadn't thought of. But did I want it?

"Fine" I sighed

"Alright then how about breakfast?" he continued

"I can't I have to finish up some homework that I neglected last night"

"Okay then Friday night, movies with the gang, a.k.a. the certified group date night"

"Okay" I sighed yet again.

"Okay great see you in class tomorrow then" He smiled as he turned and walked away..

Ugh my mind was screaming, this was not good. I shut the door before turning and leaning back against it for support.

"Shit" I mumbled. How had I allowed this to happen? How had I found my self attracted to Edward Cullen. I felt that I was in great defeat, I had struggled so hard to keep him out and now all of a sudden I let down my guard and let him in.

**A/n: okay so not the best chapter I Had issues writing it but it's out and now things can kind of start between Bella and Edward.**


	7. Movie Date

Kudos to **Baby Blue xx** for guessing a little something that happens in this chapter.

Also sorry for taking so long with this chapter it was kind of bugging me how it felt a little odd, and I was never able to fix the the odd flow of it… so sorry if it reads weird…

Chapter 6: Movie Date

"Crap" I moaned as I raced through the door to my dorm building.

I glanced down at my watching currently displaying three large numbers reading six fifty five, Jasper and Edward would be here in five minutes and I still needed to change and get ready, and of course mention the fact that I had a date with her brother after she thoroughly warned me to Alice. Running over to the elevator I began furiously punching the 'up' button.

"Bella" I heard an overly cheery voice remark.

"Ugh no" I said leaning myself up against the wall next to the elevator.

"Jasper, Edward your early" I sighed.

"Yeah, what are you doing down here?" Jasper proceeded to ask.

"Ugh well I went to the library to check out a book for class" I said waving up the medium sized blue book in my hand.

"Oh" was all he said

"Yeah where were you?" I asked noting how they also lived in our dorm building but were oddly on the lobby and recreational floor level.

"We had just gone over to pick up Em and Rose but they were a bit busy and said they'd meet us at the theatre"

"Oh" I said nodding my head

Before I could say anything else a high pitch ding sounded as the elevator doors opened allowing us in. I walked into the elevator pressing my back against one of the walls of the steel box reeling in a big sigh I closed my eyes and silently began scolding myself for running late.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked speaking for the first time.

"Um yeah" I said opening my eyes to look over to him. It was the first time I had really looked at him tonight, and he looked gorgeous. He stood tall leaning against the opposite wall from me of the elevator. Wearing dark jeans, and brown zip up sweater. His hair was still in its tousled frenzy that it always was. I felt my self pull my lips up in an unintentional smile as I saw his eyes. His gleaming green eyes looked so sweet and innocent, and for once I felt really comfortable with him.

"um" I said continuing "I haven't exactly told Alice you're my date for tonight and honestly I'm a little worried how she'll take that" I said sheepishly

The elevator came to a sudden stop and the doors opened as and the three of filed out of the elevator Edward immediately took my side.

"And what has you worried about how Alice with take it?" he whispered in my ear

"Well she's expressed her feelings for what she thinks of us getting involved and they haven't been words of encouragement. She just doesn't think you'd be a respectful choice for someone like me to date"

"Well then" he said a little bit louder straightening up a bit "Well just have to show her how wrong she can be" he said smiling and wrapping his arm around my waist.

I smiled leaning into him just a bit relaxing as he lead the rest of the way to the dorm.

I slid my keys through the key hole opening the door only to start tumbling down as I stumbled over white boxes station right at the door. But before I ever hit the ground I felt Edwards warm hands wrap around my waist and securely pulling me back up steadying me on my feet.

"Alice what-" I said a bit annoyed before I could properly examine the boxes.

"Oh Bella guess who came to day" Alice chirped bouncing over to us.

"Who?"

"FedEx, and do you know what they brought Bella" she said dramatically

"My clothes!" I screeched

"Yes Bella and honestly I was a bit disappointed with the small number of packages, but then again I should have expected it"

I heard the soft chuckles coming from the boys behind me.

"You fedExed your clothes?" Edward asked incredulously

"Yes I did" I said displaying my pride prominently.

"Well are we Ready to go?" Alice asked

"Yeah just give me two minutes to set my things down and move the boxes: I said trying my best to maneuver myself around the few scattered boxes laying on the floor before me.

I set my box and keys down on the table.

"Here I'll help you Bella" Edward said as I knelt down on the floor picking up a white box.

Within a few minutes everything was moved into my room and we where ready to go, that was before I remembered that I had yet to tell Alice of my date with Edward.

"Um Alice, Can I talk to you?" I asked her shyly

"Sure Bella"

I pulled Alice aside leading her into the kitchen and with one big breath I began "Okay Alice, I'm already going to start of by apologizing for this, so I'm sorry, but tonight um Edward is _kindofmydate_" I said kind of squeamish

"Bella why! Why would you do that after I warned you" she said slightly annoyed

"I don't it just sort of happened I said no at first but then the conversation kept going on and I ended up saying yes, but Alice its not like were dating, he's not my boyfriend or anything. It's just for tonight and if anything goes wrong well then that's it" I said trying to reassure her.

"Bella, please don't do this. I love my brother and all but in this one particular area he isn't good for you"

"Alice please, I can promise you that nothing will happen, I'm sure after tonight he'll get bored and move on, as I'm not willing to go into the certain areas with him that other girls are" I said with disgust

"Fine Bella, just promise me you'll be smart and not do anything stupid"

"Trust me I wont"

"And Bella just don't get attached, that would be your biggest problem"

"I know, and I won't" I said as we went left the kitchen heading back over to the boys

I walked over to Edward, who proceeded wrap his arm around before leaning in and whispering

"I'm guessing you told her"

"Yep" I said nodding my head

"And I think for safety reasons you should take your arm away from me" I continued

"Why?"

"As a precaution" I stated

"For you or her?" he said motioning over to Alice

"Both"

"Then as you wish" he said unwinding his hand from my waist.

We had made our way down to the lobby of the building "whose car are we taking?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Jaspers" He replied. We walked out of the building and parked in the first parking space next to the building was large black SUV.

"What is that" I asked amazed

"Jaspers car" Edward said slightly laughing.

"it's big" was all I was able to say

"Observative are we" he said grinning

"Shh" I said playful punching him in the side

"And violent" he mumbled as he helped me into the back of the car.

We made our way to the theatre where we meet up with Emmet and Rose in front of the ticket office.

"What should we see?" Jasper asked.

"I want to see a horror!" Emmet boomed.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement except me.

"Crap" I mumbled

"What don't like scary movies?" Edward whispered

"Not really"

"We could see something else" he offered

"No it's fine" I said not wanting to be difficult and ruin everyone else's fun.

We all paid for our tickets and headed off into the theatre, deciding on a movie of vacationing teen agerswho meet a sudden surprise in a mysterious man begins to stalk and murder them, _oh joy_.

Edward and I took our seat next to Emmett and Rosalie as the opening credits for the movie began to play. I began to prepare myself to face horrify run of the hour and twenty minute movie before us. However my attempts proved to no avail as I found my self terrified clutching the arms of my seat for dear life within the first five minutes of movie, as the villain began to ruthlessly saw body parts off of his capacitated victim strapped to a wooden board.

"Oh jeez" I said tearing my hands from the arms of the seat only to force them over my eyes covering the screen.

I heard Edward give a musical laugh before he said "Shh… Bella it's alright"

I felt his warm hands grip around my slightly could trembling ones pulling them away from my eyes. And soon as he was satisfied with my hands at my sides he proceeded to wrap his arms around my shoulders and gently caress my right arm.

Suddenly my attention had been shifted from the movie. And I was no longer afraid; instead I was highly aggravated with myself, as I began to argue over if this was allowable. Part of me said yes, yearning for his touch his comfort. It felt so good to be in his arms. The warmth and security they brought felt amazing I felt a slight electric tingle dance over my skin whenever he made contact. And yet this was going against what Alice had warned be about, and the standard I had set for myself. That this would led me on to more things. I didn't mind going on dates with Edward, and having fun. But what I minded was attachment and anything more. As much as I wanted these feelings I knew they couldn't last and that I couldn't nor should I want to make them.

I knew eventually this all had to end and the more distant I was, the easier it would be to hand and get out okay. But it was almost unbearable hard. I had to continually push myself throughout the entire night to shove future thoughts and ideas I had away. I couldn't want this; I could only enjoy what I had when I had it. Not yearn for future engagements and experiences of the same manor.

But I decided for tonight I could just let everything go, as we were in the presence of Alice and that was an assuring fact that nothing would happen. I could sort out the proper conduct for our 'dates' another time. For tonight I could enjoy it all.

As I settled myself in the matter I returned my attention to the screen only to be meet my a tall blonde with tears streaking down her face running into the back of a closets breathing harshly as the taunting music giving a prelude as to was about to happen played. Within an instant the doors of the closest were hurled open as she gave out a deafening scream. I felt my body almost convulse with fear as I turned and buried my head in Edward's chest.

I felt his gentle hand glide over my back and start moving in a circular motion, as he tried to calm me. It worked I felt my breath began to even out as well as my heart rate. I looked up at him, meeting his beautiful green eyes as they magnificently stared back at me. I felt my self become slightly dizzy as my breath hitched. And for a moment I was disoriented.

"Thank you" I said as I regained control, but not quite, out of nowhere I tipped my head up and gave him a quick peck on the check.

His lips turned up in a breath taking smile that only added to growing amount of butterflies in my stomach. I smiled returning myself to it's previous close contact with his chest.

I smiled thinking; _only for tonight. _I loved tonight.

Soon the screen was taken over by black accented by white letters reading the names of the cast and it was time for us to go.

"Oh that was so fun!" Alice screeched as we walked out of the theatre.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist sighting he was still worried I was too shaken up by the movie to carefully maneuver myself, and for once I didn't argue or object.

"So I don't think I am quite done with our movie night" Alice said playfully to jasper.

"No I don't think I am either" Jasper smiled back "What about if we all head over to Edwards and I's dorm and watch another movie" he suggested

"Oh jasper that would be great" Alice smiled pulling his closer and giving him a hug.

Alice and Jasper were bent down in front of the Television searching through Edwards and Jaspers collection of movies. We had all made it back to Edwards and Jaspers dorm which was just two floors above Alice and mines.

Edward patted a seat on the couch next to him, signaling my to sit down next to him, I willingly applied. I sat down snuggling up to his chest all the while thinking just for tonight.

"I think this movie should be less scary" Edward mumbled leaning his head down next to mine.

"I hope" I whispered back

"Who knew you'd be so afraid of horror movies" he said smiling

"I did"

"hmm… I guess you did warn us"

"Yes I did"

"Bella" Edward said softly

"Yes?" I said looking up at him

"Bella, I was wondering if you would be my date for the homecoming party being thrown by the football team next Friday"

My mind was screaming for me to say yes, and I wanted to I really wanted too but then I remembered back to night Josh and I had worked on the literary project back at the coffee shop. One fine detail seemed to stand out Josh had asked me and I had agreed to go with him.

"Edward, I'm sorry I can't" I said truly sorry.

"What Bella why? Have I don't something wrong? I know this whole deal between us means that I need to be more respectful around you and less of a jerk and I'm trying but Bella if I do something offensive I need you to help me out and tell me" He said fretting and worrying over something he hadn't done.

In fact Edward had been surprisingly very nice and a great company tonight.

"Edward it's not that it's just that Josh already asked me to that same party or at least I think it's the same party, same time and place" I said

"Oh" Edward sighed "I guess I'll have to ask Kate or something" Edward said shifting his position a bit.

"Edward if it makes you feel better I would have liked to go with you, if Josh hadn't already asked me I would have said yes" I said trying to reassure him

"That's nice to know" he said wrapping his arms around me " and I would just like to say, I think I've done an excellent job today and made some real progress"

"I agree" I said laying my head down on his chest.

I watched as the Big Screen started showing the opening credits to hopefully a more cheerful upbeat movie then the last one. Before the first scene had even had its full run I had fallen asleep.

"Edward" I mumbled lifting my head up from his chest. I looked around seeing all the lights were off the only illumination in the room was coming from the large blue screen across the room. I saw jasper and Alice curled up on the couch next to us and Rosalie and Emmett were sleeping together in the nest they had made out of the blankets. I struggled to free myself from Edwards arm and accidentally woke him up.

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked his voice muffled still from the thickness of sleep in his throat.

"I'm just getting my stuff so I can get home, go back to sleep I whispered"

"Bella that's ridiculous if you're really that uncomfortable with the whole situation just take jazz's or mine's room"

"Shh… Edward its okay I just live two floors down, no big deal"

"Your really want to go back and sleep by your self in an empty dorm?" he asked

"Yes"

"Well then at least let me walk you down"

"Edward you really don't have to do that, just go back to sleep"

"No Bella its fine, no big deal" he said shifting up from the couch.

"Okay" I sighed in defeat.

I lead the way out of the apartment. The ride down two floors to my apartment was quiet, neither one of us fully awake and able to initiated a conversation.

With a loud ding breaking through the silence the elevator signaled its arrival.

I walked out with Edward trailing behind me.

"Thanks" I whispered my voice still fogged from sleeping.

"Yeah I had a really good time tonight" he smirked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah me too" I said honestly

"Higher-ing our success rate" he said jokingly

"Don't get your hopes up to much Cullen" I said playfully

"As long as I keep trying and our success rate turns out like this I don't see why not?"

"Hmm…" I sighed not wanting to express my opinion.

"Goodnight" I said trying to soak up the last few minutes of our date, the only one of its kind we would have.

He was silent for a moment he seemed to be heavily contemplating something, but what? What was so difficult about _goodnight? _

And then suddenly he stepped closer to me, his eyes heavily fixed on mine. I felt him place his left hand on my hip as he began to lean in towards me, and I found myself doing that same as I leaned in closer to him. Within second I felt our lips touch and melt together for a brief second before he pulled away. His face looked as if he was unsure of his action. But then his lips turned up into a slight smile.

"Sorry" he smiled "I couldn't resist" he said before turning around and walking off

"Goodnight Bella" he called "sweet dreams"

I unlocked my door quickly rushing my self into my apartment before I lost it.

I slammed the door and pushed my back up against its frame.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted.

My breaths became heavy and frantic. First he decides to kiss me only to taunt me by pulling away quickly. Sometimes he could be so cryptic. What, did he decide half way through he didn't want to kiss me anymore. Wasn't I good enough or something. My mind began to spin with his sudden with drawl from our kiss. Why had he pulled back so soon? After all he had been the one to start it.

I sighed and walked myself over to my room were I crashed down on my bed.

Tonight was amazing, and it was over. My sudden lapse was now over and to be detained.

**A/N: so Edward has gotten a little nicer, yes? Let's see how it works… **

**Feed back is great and lets me know what you like and don't like, so review please they make me smile!**


	8. Last Say

A/n: Okay so here is chapter 8 sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been super busy and will be busy for a bit, but I promise if I get a large enough feed back and feel a push for updating I will post something on Tuesday, as it is my only free night of the week at least till next Sunday… so I hope you enjoy this chapter….

**Last Say**

"Bella!" Alice screeched as she came running into the apartment.

"Bella, Bella Bella" She said gasping for breath as she came to a halted stop "I got you a job".

She proceeded to hold up a vibrant orange sheet.

"Okay?"

"Bella, are you reading what it says"

"No" I said directing my eyes once again to the orange sheet this time attempting to decipher the tiny black printed words.

"Bella, they're looking for a student assistant librarian!" She said over joyed "Bella this is sooooo you! You spend enough time there anyways"  
"Alice you are amazing!" I said happily.

" I know, I know" she said calming down, however the large grin on her face from her accomplishment could not be shaken.

The week passed by in a buzzing blur. I had turned in two papers for two different classes, taken a test counting for twenty percent of my grade, as well as managed to secure a job at the library working as junior staffer, student librarian. I hadn't seen Edward since the movie night, however he frequently entered my thoughts. No matter how much I told myself think abut him would only lead me deeper in and the more trouble I would be in later he continued to occupy my thoughts. By the time Friday had come around I was more then ready for the weekend.

"Bella you look so pretty" Alice hummed sincerely while passing me in the bathroom

"Thanks" I said shyly

I had taken extra time tonight getting ready for the party josh was taking me to, the party Edward had asked me to.

I didn't know exactly why I had bothered so much tonight to ready my self so much. But I had this feeling, this need to look good. It wasn't that I felt the need to impress Josh, I had been out with him before and I had taken this much concern to my appearance. But now I stood with my dark brown hair waving in loose curls down my back while I still kept my overall a makeup to an over all minimum just adding a little extra eyeliner and mascara to my eyes.

I felt my self buzzing with a strange excitement as I waited for the clock to reach seven, the designated time josh would pick me up. I sat perched up on the counter tops of the kitchen watching Alice madly run around the dorm frantically searching for her favored accessories and shoes. Jasper and she were planning on attending the same party however jasper was taking her out to dinner first. Finally arriving two minutes early at six fifty-eight I heard the door bell ring and rushed over to door to meet josh.

"Hi" I said opening the door.

"Hey" Josh said smiling at me

"Ready for the party tonight?" he questioned

"Ah I still don't know, but I'm strangely excited anyhow"

"You should be the homecoming parties are always great"

"that's good" I said awkwardly

"Yea well ready to go?"

"Yea just let me go grab my coat" I said quickly walking over and grabbing my coat of the hook in our entry way "Ready" I said as I reached the door

"Good, Bella you look really pretty tonight" Josh said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and lead us down the hall

"Thanks"

The party was massive green and white streamers hung from the ceiling, as well as much of the population being dressed in the same colors.

"Wow" I said as we walked through the doors.

"I know" Josh whispered in my ear "Care to dance?" he said whisking me off to the dance floor

I started dancing with josh only to find my self totally ignoring him, and instead my eyes search around the room, looking for Edward. I felt utterly horrible for doing this but I was curious to see him, and his date. I felt a ting of jealous wash through me at the though of his date. I bet she's some tall stupid, but drop dead gorgeous blonde.

No I shouted in my head, trying to stop my thoughts. No I shouldn't be thinking this, I shouldn't care. So what if he came with some hot blonde, Edward wasn't mine and I was here with Josh. What did it matter to me, or rather should it matter to me who Edward came with.

"Having fun?" Josh asked pulling my out of my search, my attention immediately shifted to him

"Yes, are you?"

"Of course, I'm dancing with most beautiful girl in the room right now"

I could help blush at this and slightly shake me head

"It's true" he said smiling tilting my head up slightly "umm how about I get us some drinks?" he suggested

"Yeah"I said nodding my head

"Okay I'll be right back"

Josh left to go retrieve our drinks, leaving my standing in the middle of the dance floor slowly moving along to the music. I felt my heart beat a little faster. He thought I was beautiful. I felt entranced in the night, my heart squeezed a little tighter in excitement as I began thinking of just how sweet josh was. But then Edward entered my mind and took over. It felt that in comparison to Edward Josh was nothing special, but that just couldn't be. What was Edward? Nothing but someone who was out to have a good time, would Edward have ever called me beautiful? I continued to slowly sway to music.

The second song had just started when I felt someone's hands wrap around my waist, followed my the soft flow of his velvety voice "Good evening Bella"

I turned around sharply to face Edward

"What are you doing" I hissed

"Well I saw you dancing all alone and I thought I would and say hello"

"Yes, but you can't do that, get all close to me and stuff, I mean we have dates!"

"We do?" he said playfully

"Yes" I stated slightly annoyed

"Then where is he? Where is your date?"

"He left to go get us drinks" I said matter of factly

"He did now"

"Yes!"

"hmmm" he smirked

"What?" I questioned

"Well since Josh has left you unattended to once again I think this might be the time for me to ask you for a dance"

"Edward I don't-" I started but he cut me off

"Just one dance Bella it won't hurt"

"Fine" I sighed giving up Edward pulled my closer to his waist

"You look nice to night" He noted

_Nice_, there it was I looked _nice_, not beautiful

"Thank you" I said slightly annoyed, I couldn't help but put it out there "Josh said I looked beautiful tonight as well"

"hmm" Edward sighed in agreement and yet something else was underlying there, _disappointment?_

A brief moment of silence passed before Edward continued

"Are you having fun with josh tonight?"

"Yes" I replied "and you with Kate?" I asked a little unsure if I had recalled his secondary choice in date for this evening correctly

"Yes" he replied simply "Although I'd rather be here with you, and personal I think you could do a lot better then josh"

"I don't know, he seems nice and I like him"

"I don't he seems kind of sleazy" _sleazy_? Is he serious?

"aren't you friends with him?" I asked "I mean didn't you two talk and catch up and bond and all that in class on the first day?"

"Well yes, he's a distant friend but that doesn't mean I like everything about the guy"

"Okay" I said trying to change the subject

"I missed you this week" he said leaning in a bit closer

_He missed me?_ I felt my happiness escalated just a bit, however wrong it was I couldn't help it in that moment he missed me.

"I tried calling you" he continued

"Oh yea sorry I was just really busy" I said honestly

"Yes well I was wondering if Sunday you would be interested in going out"

"Yes" I said a little too quickly

"Perfect, how about lunch or something?"

"Yea that sounds fine" I said coolly

"Perfect, Well I better give you back, I see Josh walking over and in all fairness you are his tonight"

"Yes" I breathed as I let him go

Edward smiled before he walked away probably going off to join Kate wherever she may be.

"Hey" Josh said handing me a drink

"Thanks" I said taking a small sip

The night continued on smoothly no more interruptions from Edward, making it easier to concentrate on josh, however I found myself sometimes wandering off to think of Edward, but quickly those thoughts were scolded and shunned out.

"Thanks for a great night" Josh said as he walked me back to my dorm

"Yea no problem I actually had a better time then I thought I would"

"I'm glad" he said as we reached my door.

"Bella do you think you would consider going out with me again?" he josh asked

"Yeah defiantly"

"Great"

Josh slowly bent down leaning in closer to me before giving me a quick kiss of the lips, and then pulling away a large smile spreading across his lips. I felt almost like giggling when I saw a small blush cross his checks.

"I'll call you!" he said before turning and walking swiftly down the hall

I slid my key into the hold turning it to open the door when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and turn me around.

"Bella"

I saw Edward standing in front of me and before I could even have time to register anything he quickly bent down placing his lips over mine, slowly I melted mine into his as I realized and grasped the situation. I felt his tongue graze over the opening of my mouth as our lips continued to move against one another. But before it seemed as anytime had passed he pulled away.

And then confusion hit.

"What was that?" I asked

"What, I couldn't have josh have the last say of the night?" he smirk before his quickly turned around and walked off before I could say anything back.

I slid into my apartment once again frustrated with the works of Edward Cullen.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
